


In the Name of Love

by violinofademigod



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Christianity, Cowboys, Crime Fighting, DC comics - Freeform, DC forever, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hungarian, Justice, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Resurrection, Romance, Sex, Superheroes, Translation, hungarian history, hungarian speech, knightly values, serving God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinofademigod/pseuds/violinofademigod
Summary: When Justin, a Hungarian knight from the eleventh century wakes up in the modern world, he feels alone and out of place. But things change, when he meets a sassy gunslinger, the western hero, Vigilante. Justin has to confront feelings he never imagined a man could have towards another, while he pursues his mission as a knight to serve God and defend the innocent.But when enemies from the past appear, and the two have to make decisions and sacrifices no one should have to make, they both confront the ultimate question: What are they willing to do in the name of Love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved, Justice League belongs to DC comics.

**Chapter One**

Doctor Adriana Horvat gripped tightly on the ropes holding her while she descended to the darkness below. She was beyond excited to be the first one to enter the newly discovered cave, not for from Vinjerac in Croatia. She and her team of scientists were looking for undiscovered microorganisms in subterranean territories. When she was lowered to the cold stone, she undid her carabiner, pulled it twice and the rope started to ascend back to the surface, to bring down her colleagues.

Doctor Horvat looked around in the dark cave, and was amazed by the beauty of it. It was obvious that it has been untouched for millenia, letting life flourish here like nowhere else on the planet. Even though she has been in countless caves all around the world, they never ceased to amaze her. She felt a little sad that they would disturb the natural beauty of the underground chamber, but she reminded herself that it was in the name of science. Besides, if someone else would have discovered it before them, they would most probably have made a tourist attraction of it, destroying the wildlife within.

As she waited for her companions to join her, she walked a little further inside, deciding it was safe enough to explore a alone. She spotted a strange looking bug on one of the walls. It looked like a white moth, but it was almost translucent in the light of her head light. Excited, she took notes in her notepad, and after scribbling down a few notes she continued to explore the cave.

A few steps later, however, her lights flickered, and went out completely. She cursed quietly, and started to feel around on her belt for her spare lights, when she noticed a faint light coming from ahead. She followed it, careful not to trip or slip on the smooth stone, while her curiosity rose the closer she got. Finally, she entered a bigger chamber of the cave, with amazing stalactite pillars rising from the ground and growing down from the ceiling as well.

She looked for the source of the light, which was growing a little stronger as she went near the water in the center of the chamber. When she looked down, she saw that the warm light was coming from inside the crystal clean water. But as she looked harder, she noticed something under the gentle tides of the pond. As she leaned closer, she turned on her flashlight and directed it to the surface of blue.

The water was fairly low and so clean that you could easily see the bottom of it. Under the water the shape of a horse lying on its side was clearly visible, and Doctor Horvat could have sworn it had wings too. Next to the steed,  a man was clearly visible, lying on its back. At first sight he seemed to be the source of the light, but as the scientist looked closer, she saw that the man was holding a sword, which was the center of the white glow. As Doctor Horvat reached for her radio, shaking from excitement and the adrenalin coursing through her body, the glow faded and bought the cave back to its millennia old darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **_Lazarus by Ágnes Nemes Nagy_ **
> 
> _As slowly he sat up the ache suffused_   
>  _his whole left shoulder where his life lay bruised,_   
>  _tearing his death away like gauze, section by section_   
>  _since that is all there is to resurrection._
> 
> _Translation: George Szirtes_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Lázár_ **
> 
> _Amint lassan felült, balválla-tájt_   
>  _egy teljes élet minden izma fájt._   
>  _Halála úgy letépve, mint a géz._   
>  _Mert feltámadni éppolyan nehéz._

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Sir Justin felt was pain. As he slowly opened his eyes, he felt the muscles on his left side ache with a lifetime of pain. As if death had been ripped off of his skin. His lungs burned, his head throbbed, and his legs and arms felt like they were made from lead.

At first, he only heard deafening silence, the kind that makes people crazy. But as he slowly came around he started to hear some distant noises, almost as if people were talking around him, although he didn't understand any of it.

As his sight slowly returned, he saw blinding light above him, which made him squint. He tried to look around, but it was like his neck was made of stone. He heard a strange, high pitched noise beeping rhythmically on his left, and felt some kind of wires sticking to his chest. He noticed that there was something under his nose just above his mouth, and could faintly feel air coming out of it. 

He finally managed to turn his head and check out his surroundings. Everything seemed so alien to him. He was in a mostly white room, surrounded by some weird box-type things that had strange lights flickering on them. The one that gave out the high pitched beeping sound had numbers on them that were constantly changing. He noticed a tall metal rod next to him holding some kind of liquid, with a wire leading down towards his wrist.

The daze of his resurrection soon wore of, and Justin felt his panic rising. He started to squirm, and he heard the beeping of the box become more rapid. He pulled the wire out of his wrist, and blood started to pour from the wound. He pulled the wires off his chest and the beeping changed into a constant, high pitched sound.

As he turned around, he saw a tall, scrawny man accompanied by two ladies looking towards him alarmed. They all wore long, white robes of some kind. The man put his two hands up in a surrendering gesture, and started talking to try to calm him.

"Sir" he said to the frightened knight "Sir, please, you have to calm down. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Justin, not understanding a word the man was saying, shoved him to the ground, stormed past the terrified women and found himself in a long hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the women hold something to her ear and talking urgently to someone. He looked down both ways, eventually deciding to go right.

He walked as fast as he could, the pain subsiding a little as he made his way to an iron door. He tried to open it, although it didn't seem to have a doorknob of any kind. Just when he was about to force it open, the doors slid sideways. Justin was taken aback from the experience. He has never seen anything like this before. But then again, this whole place was very alien to him.

When he entered, he saw two men advancing towards him, a green archer and a man in a blue shirt, white pants and a big hat on his head, pointing something towards him in both hands.

"All right buddy, take it easy, we don't want to hurt you." started the archer, while he held his weapon ready. "Why don't we have a nice chat in the common area, what do you say?"

Justin's anger rose. These men dared to threaten him while he was unarmed. They must have been the lowest criminals this place could offer.

"Igazán alávaló gazfickók lehettek ha fegyvertelen emberre támadtok" spat Justin in his native tongue. 

"Ah have a feelin' he didn't hear ya brother" commented the man with the white hat.

Justin weighed his options. The two men weren't attacking just yet, but they were threatening him nonetheless. He was hurting, unarmed and outnumbered. He was sure that if he'd have a weapon, he could easily take on both of them. He looked around quickly to find something, anything that could serve him as a weapon.

On his right he noticed a rod, the same kind that held that package attached to his wrist in the other room. He grabbed it and charged the archer before he had a chance to shoot. But he was quick to react and dodged out of the way of the incoming weapon and rolled to the side, trying to get distance between himself and the raged knight. The other man started running in Justin's direction. Justin swung the rod in his way horizontally, but the nimble man dropped to the floor and with his momentum still carrying him forward he slammed into the legs of the knight. He fell on top of him, and they started wrestling.

Their bodies clashed, Justin on top, both of them trying to give a punch while holding back the other. Justin felt the other man's muscles tense as he sat on top of him. Suddenly, the man got his legs around Justin's neck, grabbed his left arm and pinned him down to the floor, gaining the upper hand in the duel. Justin squirmed until he was on his back, facing his attacker head on. 

Their faces only inches from each other, Justin's sky blue eyes met with a pair of golden brown pools, fierce and mischievous. His face was hid under a red cloth, but the furrow of his brows and the tensing muscles on his forehead indicated his struggle to hold down the knight. He smelled like smoke, mixed with something Justin couldn't identify.

Collecting his strength, Justin managed to shove his enemy off him, and quickly stood up in fighting stance. The man rolled gracefully, and stood to face him too. They looked each other in the eye for a few moments, then almost at the same time attacked.

Justin took two quick steps forward, and just when they were about to hit each other, he ducked and slammed into the man's stomach. He doubled over in pain, gasping for air and Justin took this opening. He balled his right fist and slammed it in the face of his attacker with brute force. Before the man could fall back though, Justin grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall, and heard a loud thump as his foe collided with the wall and fell to the ground with a loud "oof".

Suddenly he felt something hit his back, hard, and in the next moment he was trapped in a net of some kind. He looked behind him, and saw the archer taking the high ground, reloading his weapon, no doubt to fire a deadly shot at him.

Not hesitating a moment, Justin rolled behind a low wall of some kind and started to tear open the net he was trapped in. When he was almost out, he felt a fast projectile racing away above him. As he looked up, he saw the arrow turn back towards him in midair, and he managed to get out of its way barely in time. It hit the wall next to him, and a heartbeat later, it released some kind of gas. Coughing and covering his mouth and nose, Justin quickly ran towards another door and started running down another hall, very much like the previous one.

Running like a coward was not one of his proudest moments, but there was a difference between courage and boldness. He felt a little dizzy, and his body still hurt from whatever it was that happened to him. He desperately needed to find a weapon and an exit.

As if God had heard him, he caught a glimpse of his armor and sword as he was passing by one of the rooms. He murmured a small prayer of thanks to the Lord, and quickly started to put it on. He only managed to get on his golden vest and helmet, when he heard quick footsteps approaching. He quickly grabbed his sword and stood in a fighting stance as he waited for his capturers to come.

He was slightly taken aback when a beautiful lady with midnight hair and piercing blue eyes stood in front of him. Her stare was intense and intelligent, her posture striking and demanding attention. Justin felt his cheeks burn, for she was hardly wearing anything, her long legs, her breasts and shoulders out in a blasphemous way. 

\- Hölgyem - he adressed the tall beauty in hungarian - Nem áll szándékomban  bármilyen módon bántani téged, de kérlek, állj odébb, mielőtt én állítalak félre. / _I do not wish to harm you in any way, so please, step aside, before I make you./_

The woman didn't seem alarmed by the comment in the slightest. Instead, she stepped a little closer, but put her hands in front of her, indicating that she was not here to fight. As she came closer, she started speaking in Hungarian, which surprised the Shining Knight.

-Uram, megértem hogy össze vagy zavarodva, de engedd meg, hogy segítsek.  _/Sir, I understand that you are confused, but please, let me help you./_

-Te tudod, hogy hogy kerültem ide?  _/You know how I got here?/_

The woman furrowed her brows, like she was struggling to understand him, but finally answered.

-Részben. Kérlek, nyugodj meg, és ígérem, mindent elmondok amit tudok.  _/Partially. Please, calm down, and I promise, I will tell you everything I know./_

Justin didn't understand everything she said himself, but he got the general message.

She told him how they found him in Croatia the best she could, and that they brought him to a doctor to check if he was okay. Justin still had a thousand questions, but didn't even know where to start. The woman spoke attentively, as though she knew something he didn't.

\- Mi a neved? /What's your name?/ - she asked.

\- Jusztusz - answered the knight after a few moments.

\- Az én nevem Diana.

She seemed to think a little before deciding to ask him what she feared.

\- Jusztusz, Mikor születtél? / _Justin, when were you born?/_

Justin was taken aback by the question. Why was that important to her? Though she didn't look dangerous, Justin knew that looks can be very decieving.

\- Milyen kérdés ez? / _What kind of a question is that?/_

\- Kérlek... csak válaszolj. _/Just... answer it please./_

Her face was... almost sad. Uncertain. Like she knew something but didn't want to tell. It was making him nervous and angry at the same time. Why wouldn't she tell?

\- 1060. - He answered fianlly.

Diana's face went from sad to empathic. Resigned. She knew something.

\- Jobb lesz ha leülsz.  _/You should probably sit down/_  - she told him.

Seeing that he didn't intend to sit, she told the truth. That he slept through almost a millennia. That the Hungary he once knew was long gone. The language he speaks is so different from the modern one it is almost unrecognizable. That the people he once knew have all passed. His Culture, his king, his friends, his family... all of them.

The world he once knew has disappeared into the unforgiving sands of time.

'That's insane' he thought to himself 'it is not possible'. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. The strange devices, the strange people. But what made him certain was the look of pity Diana had on her face.

He suddenly felt sick. The world was closing in on him, and he fell to the ground, panting, out of breath. Diana tried to help him, but when she stepped towards him, he qickly lifted his sword towards her, and she stopped abruptly.

-Ne. Érj. Hozzám.  _/Don't. Touch. Me./_ \- he snarled.

Diana stepped back, and stood in silence for a few minutes. After what seemed to be an eternity, she stepped closer again.

-A lovadat is megtaláltuk. Itt van.  _/We found your horse aswell. She's here./_

At the mention of his Pegasus, his head snapped up, his sky blue eyes glazed with emotion and the smallest spark of hope.

\- Gyere utánam. _/Follow me./_

She turned on her heels, and exited the room. Justin waited a few moments before deciding to follow her.

They walked for a little while, passing other rooms and patients, who resembled the archer and his companion. The people they passed didn't seem to notice him much, they just glanced at him and continued on their way. They all seemed to be wearing purple uniforms, and a few of them wore rather colorful clothing, like Diana.

Finally entering into a quieter room, Winged Victory was galloping around in circles, her ears darting around nervously.

\- Victoria! - he shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks at seeing the beautiful white stallion well and unharmed. The horse looked in his direction, her ears pointed directly towards him. After a few moments she whinnied in joy, jumped a few times in the air spreading her wings and galopped happily towards her human.

Justin dropped his sword to the floor, and spread his arms wide as the stallion ran to him. When they met, he hugged his broad neck while Victory galloped him around excitedly. He talked to the horse gently, petting her and patting her in the neck. The Horse nudged him playfully, and Justin nudged her back, eventually laying her on the ground, hugging her close, crying tears of joy, sorrow, and pain at the same time.

Diana's heart ached as she watched the touching scene between the knight and his companion. She knew what it was like being in a strange new world with no way of going back. But she at least knew what she was signing up for, and had a choice in leaving. Justin, as far as she knew, was here against his will, without anyone to turn to. The Pegasus is the only one left from his previous life.

As she watched, she felt Green Arrow and Vigilante stand next to her, no doubt wondering about the strange knight.

\- So, what is Mr. Shiny up to? - asked Green Arrow, crossing his arms.

\- Reuniting with his only living friend. - said Diana, sadness tinting her voice

Arrow looked at her incredulously while Vig glanced at the Amazon.

\- Shit - was all Arrow could comment.

\- Shit indeed. - added Vigilante. - So what's his deal? Ah mean Ah dunno who the guy is, but he sure throws one helluva punch.

\- Yeah, a guy who can rip a steel net is interesting to me too.

Diana, still looking intently at the knight pondered on the question. She had vague ideas, but they seemed to be accurate ones, considering the circumstances of the situation.

\- His name is Jusztusz.

\- Come again? - asked arrow with raised eyebrows.

\- It is the old eastern European version of Justin, originating from the latin name Justinus. I think our knight comes from somewhere around the Carpathian Basin. The language he speaks is somewhat similar to Hungarian, but since he was born in the eleventh century, it is very different from today's language. I've had some trouble understanding it in the beginning, but could mostly figure out what he meant.

\- A Lady who can fight crime in high heels  _and_ speak a dead language. If Ah wasn't impressed until now, Ah should have known it would come soon.

\- Hungarian isn't a dead language. Plus, amazons can speak all languages. - added Diana nonchalantly.

\- Well isn't that a surprise... - commented Arrow in a cocky tone.

They watched the knight in silence for a few more minutes.

\- What'll happen with him now? - Vigilante asked the million dollar question.

\- I'm not sure. We'll give him a place to stay until we can figure this out.

Vig nodded and looked back at the knight, still lying on the ground with the white horse. Although their relationship didn't start on the best of terms, he felt very bad for the guy. He could not imagine what he was going through.

He had the feeling he didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> As you might have noticed, I decided to make Sir Justin a Hungarian knight from the eleventh century. One might wonder why I did that. It's simple! I am hungarian myself, and I thought it would be interesting to put this little twist in the story. All the english translations I added are as close to the meaning as they can be, but if something is not clear, please feel free to ask in the comments!  
> The poem "Lazarus" is a hungarian poem by one of the most well known hungarian women poets, Nemes Nagy Ágnes, which I hink capures resurrection in a unique way, making it feel gruesome and painful. I think this is what Justin might have felt when he woke up from suspanded animation. Although he wasn't dead in the traditional sence, his awakening can be considered as a kind of rebirth.  
> Also, although I tried to make it as authentic as I coud, old hungarian is very different from today's language. It is simply impossible to try to write old hungarian, since the first written documents in hungarian language (not latin) are from the fourteenth century, so sorry about that :(  
> Wonder Woman in this story is a little bit a mix of the cartoon and the film versions. I couldn't decide which one was cooler, so I merged the two together so to say.  
> The reason I chose this pair is because I ship them sooo hard :D Shining Knight and Vigilante are so underrated characters in the Justice League series and I felt that they deserved the appretiation.  
> Thank you again for reading, and hopefully I will be able to upload chapters in one or two weeks.  
> Have a great one you lovely bastards <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction, none of the caracters are mine, they all belong to DC comics.

**Chapter two**

Sir Justin sat in his room, reading the Bible in English, the Latin version open next to it. He was surrounded by books about world history, literature, dictionaries and language practices. Ever since he came here, he's been working hard to learn English, to catch up on what had happened while he was trapped in time.

The first few weeks, he felt lonely and depressed. He would spend almost all of his time with Victory, brushing her mane, feeding her, bathing her and making sure she got everything she needed. He knew he was spoiling her, but he didn't mind. He desperately needed someone familiar.

His first step out of depression was when he agreed with Diana to start learning English. Although he could converse with the amazon in Greek or Latin, he was frustrated that no one else understood him. Diana got a teacher for him, and would visit him regularly, tell him about herself, of the modern world and how she felt out of place when she first visited Man's World.

After a while, they started practicing English while they talked, and Justin was making progress pretty quickly. Diana made sure to check on him regularly, to see how he was doing. One day, she started telling him about her work in the Justice League.

Justin knew little about the order of heroes Diana was in, but enough to see that the work they did was a noble one: helping people, defending the weak, always thinking about others first and never about themselves. Justin imagined them as a kind of modern knights, out to make the world a better place for everyone.

The only difference was, that they didn't do it in the name of God, in fact, many heroes believed in many different deities, or even so called idealisms, like justice and liberty. He was shocked to learn that the League has a mystical branch, a so called "Dark Justice League", including witches, warlocks and even demons.

\- They aren't as bad as you'd think - Diana assured him. - They do have strange ways, and can be scary from now and then, but in the end they fight the good fight and protect people, just like we do. And when we come across magic user enemies from time to time, they are invaluable.

\- I not be so brave trusting magic men - added Justin glumly. - I brought here because of one. - he said, pointing towards himself to give a bigger emphasis.

Wonder Woman’s eyebrows shot up in surprise

\- You never told me this.

\- Never you asked. 

\- True. - said Diana with a small smile. - You should fight with us. - she added after a few minutes of silence. 

It was Justin's turn for raised eyebrows.

\- You're a good man Justin, - she continued - and a great warrior. We could use a man of your strength and talent.

\- I not know... - he answered after a few minutes. He couldn't imagine himself fighting next to these people. They were so... Different. And much more powerful than him from what he understood.

\- Nem rám van szükségetek. - he added, changing to Hungarian. 

\- Believe me when I say that we  _do_ need you. The League has been expanding, yes, but so has the enemy. - her tone turned deadly serious. - Evil did not disappear in the past millennia, Justin. It never truly ends. Only evolves.

Those words stuck with him throughout the whole week, and made it hard for him to concentrate on his studies. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation constantly, and made him think about his past. How he joined the Order to fight for God.

He put his books down and went to the window and looked out to see the world below him. When he first saw it, he felt... mixed. He felt overwhelmed, happy and terrified at the same time. But the most mind-blowing feeling was when he realized how small they really are. That this world is only one of so many. He'd been pondering on how God was able to create a world so vast and seemingly endless. To him, it only proved how mighty the Lord is, to create Life so complex. It truly was miraculous.

He went to the other corner of the room where his armor stood on a stand, gleaming in the yellow light provided by the so called "night lamps". He took his helmet in his hands and examined it, the different scars reminding him of every battle he ever fought. 

His eyes wandered over the golden armor, stirring memories, both happy and sad, finally settling on the broad longsword before the stand. He held it in his hands, swooshing it through the air a few times. He has been so caught up in his studies lately that he hasn't been practicing combat. Thinking this might be a good opportunity to clear his head out, he grabbed his golden vest and helmet, and with the sword in his other hand went to the place Diana called the "gym".

After getting lost a few times in the huge fortress they called the "watchtower", Justin eventually ended up in a big common area with many supplies and showers. Men and women alike were training, either alone or with a partner. There weren't many of them though, and a few of them glanced up as he entered. He walked past them and settled in a corner of the gym. There was a big mattress on the floor, and he settled there as he put on his vest to begin his practice. 

As he moved, the sword sliced through the air, giving that faint metallic sound only very sharp and fast objects can. He slashed, stabbed and chopped with master precision, stepping back and forth gracefully.

He continued his training methodically, repeating the parts he felt weren't perfect. It wasn't the same as sparring with a partner though. He soon felt bored, and when he looked over the gym, he was surprised to see that he was alone. He considered trying to figure out how to use the various machines, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was to break something or to make a fool of himself.

Just when he was about to collect his things and leave, he heard clanking footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and was surprised to see the man he sparred with on the day of his arrival. Vigilante, Diana told him.

\- Fancy seein' ya down here Sir Justin. It's been a while.

Justin stood up and turned towards him. Though his English is good enough to understand people, he had trouble understanding the strange way Vigilante seemed to speak. It was nice to listen to, but hard to decipher. Deciding the best course of action is to say something he actually knew how, he apologized to him.

\- Sorry for first meeting. I didn't want hurt you.

Vigilante just showed a dismissing gesture.

\- Don't worry much 'bout it brotha. I reckon it must've been an overwhelming experience.

Understanding the word 'overwhelming' he nodded and started to turn back to his armour, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Vigilante, who got off his bandana and smiling mischievously, said to him:

\- You know slashing the air with that mighty sword seems like a waste of energy to me. If ya want ah can show ya how to train with combat droids.

\- Combat droids?

\- Yeah, they're like... you know what? It's easier to show 'em.

And with that, he took off in the opposite direction. Justin stared at his muscular back for a few seconds after grabbing his gear and following him.

After a few minutes of walking they entered a vast, but empty room. Vigilante went to a so called "Control panel" and started typing away a few orders. Justin went closer to watch Vigilante typing, hoping he would understand something he could use in the future. Seeing his curiosity, Vig started to explain some of the commands he was typing, and when he saw that he lost him, explained again patiently.

He told him that this was a specialized training facility, programmed to fulfill every possible training a Leaguer can need. It had over a thousand installed training programs, and it also happened to have a sword dueling programme.

He typed in the command, "sword duel for one", and a human like metal machine ascended from the ground, equipped with a sword, and took a fighting stance.

\- Ready when you are. - said Vigilante, looking at Justin.

Not hesitating any longer, Justin grabbed his sword and took up a fighting stance as well. As Vigilante started the programme, he stood back and watched the duel unfold between the knight and his foe.

Needless to say, it wasn't much of a fight. Justin managed to behead the robot almost instantly with only a few moves.

\- Not bad. - he heard Vigilante praise him with a cocky grin, which made him smile as well.

 - Thank you.

\- Now to turn it up a notch...

Before Justin could ask what he meant, three robots with swords ascended to the place of the defeated one on the ground. They all attacked, and Justin managed to dodge and block the attacks in time. He took the first one down easily, his sword cutting through metal like it was butter. He managed to take care of the second too, but just as he finished it, the third one jumped at him from behind, hitting him in the back with the butt of its sword. Justin lost his balance, but quickly counter stroked, and stabbed the robot right in the chest.

Not even waiting a moment this time, Vigilante summoned five more training bots, and they all attacked in union, forcing Justin in defensive mode. He was doing very well, until one robot managed to hit him in the head, and force him to the ground. Justin, feeling his anger rise, his knuckles whitening on the hilt of the sword, attacked more viciously than ever before. He slashed his sword so hard that he cut two robots at once. Then, as the third one tried to stab him, he sidestepped and stabbed his enemy in the chest. His sword still in the body of his previous victim, the fourth bot leapt towards him. Justin left his sword, and rolled out of the way, and before the bot could strike, leapt on its back, grabbed its head, and with a sudden twist, yanked it out of its place. They both fell to the ground, and when the final foe charged him, he pulled his sword from the corpse of the previous robot, and threw it with shattering force. The sword went right through the body until its hilt hit the surface of the robot. It stood in place for a few moments, sparks flying from its back, until it gave in and fell on its side.

He planted his hands on his knees, catching his breath, while Vigilante clapped his hands from where he stood. As he made his way towards the knight, Justin pulled out his sword.

\- Not bad my friend - started the cowboy, but was interrupted by the sudden movement of the knight, and the next moment, the blade of his sword was only inches from his neck. He looked at the winded knight, who's face was dead serious. His electric blue eyes fierce, his mouth a thin line, his golden hair sticking to his temple, he walked closer to Vigilante, his sword still uncomfortably close. He could practically feel his body heat, radiating off him, smelling of iron and wood.

Just when Vig was about to apologize though, Justin's frown turned into a wolfish grin, and grabbing Vig's shoulder, with a vice grip, put away his sword.

\- This is best fight for me in very long time. Thank you.

Feeling a little relief, Vig flashed a grin himself.

\- No prob, mah friend.

Still holding his shoulder, Justin pulled him a little closer and added:

\- But next time, I duel with you.

Vig flashed a troublemaker smile, and raised one of his eyebrows.

\- Ah dunno fella. Ya seem to play pretty rough - he answered, holding the knight's intense stare. - Wouldn’t wanna get chopped into pieces, if ya know what ah mean.

\- I am be gentle than. - he whispered back, stepping just a little more closer, almost too small to notice, but Vig shuddered just a little bit at the action.

They stared each other in the eye for a few moments longer, when Justin realized the intimate closeness to the other man. His expression seemed to get a little confused, then he let go of Vig's shoulder and stepped back. 

\- Thank you for... help. - stammered Justin to the amused cowboy. - I go now... read.

Vigilante put his bandana back on to hide his half grin, not wanting to make the knight more awkward than he already was. He watched as he grabbed his helmet and vest, leaving him alone in the vast training room. As he watched the knight leave, he felt something strange stir in his lower stomach, and he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Once back in his room, Justin decided to take a shower before continuing his studies of the history of the world. If there was something he appreciated in modern age, it was how easy it was to be clean. People didn't even realize what a luxury it was to have running water in your house, not having to walk miles just to get drinking water, much less bathing. This was a luxury he got the full advantage of, and soon became a part of his routine.

As he enjoyed the warm water running down his body, his thoughts wandered back to the training room, to that lean figure, muscular back and mischievous smile. His lovely voice and big, brown, doe eyes haunted him, made him feel warm in his stomach.

His eyes snapped open, and he was confused as to why he had thoughts like this towards another man. He was about to dismiss it as Vigilante simply being interesting to him, when he looked down on his body, and just about gasped.

He tried to convince himself that it was merely the thrill of the fight that had him in an aroused state, that it had nothing to do with the honey brown eyes and the strange scent of smoke and mint...

When he felt his erection twitch again, he quickly forced all his thoughts about Vigilante to the back of his mind, turned the water cold and stood under it, shaking until his arousal completely disappeared.

Before his unclean thoughts had a chance to resurface, he opened his books once again, and resumed his studies until he felt his brain get hazy, and his eyelids shutting slowly. He decided to call it a day, and went to his bed, appreciating the warm softness of it, slowly pulling him into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like only a few minutes, when Justin awoke to an eerie sound, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. His eyes snapped open, and he saw that his room was filled with blinding light. The ground was shaking, his books falling down from their place on the desk, his night lamp falling over as well. He got out of bed and knelt on the ground waiting for the shaking to stop.

When he was about to bolt to the door, the shaking seemed to lessen. The deafening sound grew quieter to a more bearable note, and the blinding light started to form an orb-like shape. 

\- You have forgotten me. - came the distant voice from nowhere and everywhere at once. It was a thousand whispers and a shouts, glorious and haunting. Justin couldn't decide if it was male or female, or both, or maybe neither. It sounded... sad. Disappointed.

 - Nem - cried Justin, his voice shaking, tears running from his eyes. - Hogy tudnálak elfelejteni, Uram?

\- You have been given the mightiest weapon in Heaven, Earth and Hell, and you gave up on using it. You forgot your duty, thus, you have forgotten me.

\- Uram, bocsáss meg! - begged the knight, as his tears started to fall, almost sobbing. - Én csak... olyan elveszett vagyok. Nem találom a helyem ebben a világban. - He faced the blinding light kneeling infront of it while holding the side of his bed. - Miért hoztál ide? Mit kell tennem?  _/Forgive me my Lord! I just feel so... lost. I can't find my place int this new world. Why did you bring me here? What must I do?/_

\- Do what you were meant to. Use the Sword and protect my children from the Shadow of Evil. Spread my Word in my Name, and you will find your purpose.

As the presence slowly vanished, the ground stopped shaking and the blinding light faded back until only darkness remained. Justin felt his soul glow with euphorical joy and peace, before his eyes closed once again, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

In the meeting room, the six senior members of the Justice League were at the end of their weekly meetings. Batman was absent, which didn't surprise the rest of the team anymore.

Just when they were about to finish, Wonder Woman raised the final point in the meeting.

\- I have a potential new member to the League. - she started, gaining the attention of the rest of the people in the room.

\- Wait, don't tell me - interrupted the Flash. - Is it Swamp Thing? That guy is amazing and creepy at the same time.

\- We already talked about this, Flash - cut in Superman, talking patiently to the young leaguer. - Swamp thing is not a man, he's a nature spirit. He's a force of nature that can't just be put on a team.

\- Then what about B'wana Beast? Surely, if anyone than he's a true force of nature, yet he's still a member of the League.

\- I'm not here to discuss Swamp Thing  _or_ B'wana Beast. - cut in Wonder Woman before the two started a lengthy discussion about the Dark Justice League and its members. - The man in question is Sir Justin. - she started handing out files to every member present to inspect their possible new recruit.

\- This is the guy you found in Croatia, right? - asked Green Lantern.

\- Yes. I've had talks with him, and I think we could use his talent.

\- What can he do? - Asked Shayera, skimming through the file in front of her.

\- He's one of the most naturally skilled fighters I've seen. He took down Vigilante and Green Arrow a few minutes after he woke up from a millennia long coma.

\- Millennia? - asked flash incredulously.

\- Yes. I don't know much about his background, but he told me he was born in the eleventh century Hungary. As far as I know, he battled a witch or mage of some kind and ended up here.

\- And you think it's a good idea to recruit a man who has absolutely no knowledge of the modern world? - Asked J'onn in his deep voice.

\- He's learning really fast. He's quite intelligent and willing to help others.

She typed a few commands into the computer in front of her.

\- This is the security footage from the training room from one week ago.

The video started, and it showed the duel Sir Justin fought with the battle droids. The present members watched silently until the end, a few raised eyebrows and approving grunts giving away their opinions.

\- That has to be one sharp sword - added the Flash. - Those bots are made of steel-titanium alloys. No ordinary weapon could cut through them that easily.

\- It's not just his fighting skills that could be valuable - continued Wonder Woman. - Justin has very rare moral values, which has to be cherished in modern world. I think some members of the league could learn from him. Especially the younger ones.

\- You mean Supergirl? - asked Superman, his voice not entirely concealing hurt.

\- And Star Girl, Blue Beetle, Firestorm and many others. They are sweet kids, but sharp tounged, and need to learn some manners if you ask me.

\- The only question that remains is if he is truly ready to become part of the League. - Stated J'onn

\- I have faith in him. I know he's ready.

All the leaguers present looked at each other in silent agreement, and after a few moments Superman was the first to speak.

\- If Diana thinks he is ready to join us, then I trust her judgement.

\- Same here. - added Flash.

\- He has potential. We'll see what happens. - stated J'onn as he rested his chin on the top of his knuckles.

\- It's a yes from me too. - said Green Lantern.

\- It's settled then. - stated Shyera as she closed the file in front of her. - We should probably get someone to help him get around though, just in case.

\- Vigilante has been friendly to him so far. I'll ask him.

\- Didn't he get his ass handed to him the last time they met? - asked Flash with a sly grin.

\- They're grown men Wally. It's a state you should start experiencing soon as well. - said Shyera smugly as the rest of the team stood to leave.

\- Hey... - protested Wally as he raced after Shyera to give her a piece of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone, and hello to my new readers!  
> Soooo... I added a little sexual tension between Vig and Justin to turn up the heat a little :D I hope you all like it. I feel like the relationship between these two can't start early enough :3  
> This chapter took place about six to eight months after the events of the first one. I feel like Justin, having learnt other languages in his life, would have no problem learning the basics in this amount of time. He also got to know a little more about the new world and the watchtower.  
> The Dark Justice League mentioned above is based on the animated film called 'Justice League Dark', which is a great movie, so if you haven't seen it I recommend it a lot, since I might have some characters from it in this stoy in the future.  
> As always, thanks for reading, and the tird chapte will be coming soon!  
> Until then, have a lovely one guys, stay safe and drink a lot of chocolate milk! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction, every character appearing in it belongs to DC Comics.

**Chapter three**

Sir Justin stood in front of the mirror, examining himself in full body armor. His golden Chainmail gleamed in the light of the room, his white surcoat hiding several layers of body and back armors. The Besagues and vambraces were laced with silver, the distinct pattern of a Lily craved into it. The greaves and cuisses on his legs were a darker shade of gold, matching the color of his helmet. On the white overcoat, just above his heart, the coat of arms of his Order, the Jerusalem Cross was embedded, which was a large cross potent surrounded by four Greek crosses, enameled with red, the color of blood, to signify the five wounds of Christ. A bigger version of the cross was embedded in his white cape and shield and his belt held a roundel and his sword, Amoracchius.

He looked at his reflection, reliving the days he fought in his country, surrounded by his brothers in the order. He remembered his previous life like it was only yesterday. Sometimes it was still hard for him to acknowledge that that had been millennia ago. It had been more than half a year since he last wore the armor, and it felt a little alien on him after all this time. But after the dream he had the last week, he knew it was the right thing to do. It was his mission. His duty.

Taking one final long breath, he exited his room. He started walking towards the dining hall to meet with Vigilante, who said he'd introduce him to a few people. He saw a few heads turn as he passed by, giving him mixed looks of confusion and awe. He felt a little nervous when he entered the dining room, but he wasn't sure if it was because of all the new people watching him, or the thought of seeing Vigilante again. He still felt a little unnerved about the last time they met. But the moment he saw him waving, all his worries vanished. He smiled warmly and made his way to the table Vig was sitting at. 

As he got closer, he saw that he wasn't alone. Two more people sat with him, a man and a lady. The man he recognized from his first encounter with the modern world, Green Arrow if he remembered correctly. The lady on the right was breathtakingly beautiful, with short black hair and a dark complexion. She wore a very revealing orange suit, which Justin should have been used to by now.

\- Sir Justin! Glad you could make it. - greeted Vigilante warmly as he whistled in admiration. - Fancy suit ya have there. Ah'm startin' to feel a little underdressed. 

\- Wonder Woman told me that there is no standard uniform here, but that I should wear what I could imagine myself fighting in.

\- And you completely nailed it. Lemme introduce you to my dear friends here. This lovely young lady on my right is Vixen.

She extended her hand, and Justin took it gently, and breathed a light kiss on the top of it.

\- It is an honor, Lady Vixen.

 Vixen blushed a little and smiled seductively.

\- A real gentle man. - she purred in a low voice. - I like him already.

\- And you've already met our emerald archer, my buddy, Green Arrow.

\- Hey. - waved arrow.

Justin nodded in acknowledgement.

\- I apologize for my behavior on my first day here. I did not mean to harm you.

\- Don't sweat it. - said Arrow dismissively. - Everyone can have a bad day now and then. Besides, Vig here got the worst part of that.

\- Well as my dear Grandfather Joe used to say, God rest his soul in peace, "You can't win 'em all".

\- So Justin, I've heard you come from Croatia? - asked Vixen politely, wanting to know more about the mysterious knight.

\- No, I was born in the Kingdom of Hungary and served under the Knight King, László.

\- So you are a knight yourself - said Vixen, more of a statement than a question.

\- Yes. I was knighted in 1077, the same year my king got crowned. I served in my home town  _Végles,_ in the _Ordo Equestris Santi Sepulchri Hierosolymitani._

 _-_ The Order of the Holy Sepulcher of Jerusalem. - translated Vixen, and earned a few raised eyebrows from Arrow and Vig. - What? It's not so hard to translate.

\- So how did you end up in Croatia? - asked Arrow.

\- The Order got word of pagan shaman kidnapping children and making them apprintices and sacrifices for demons and savage gods. I travel to south Hungary, which is known to you as Croatia today and battled the witch. - he was silent for a few moments, reliving the savage battle. - It did not end well. - was all he said in the end.

\- And how did you survive this long, if you don't mind me asking? - asked Vixen carefully, sympathy tinting her voice.

Justin dispatched the sword from his belt, and put it on he table for the others to inspect.

\- My sword saved me. After the witch's trick, I was mortally wounded, and thinking that I am done for, he left me to die. The power of the sword put me into a deep sleep.

\- And they found you a thousand years later. - finished Vixen nodding in understanding.

\- Man, if I wouldn't be surrounded by aliens I would totally think you... Hold on... 

Arrow turned to the side and listened for a few moments to his earpiece, no doubt getting the details of a mission he's needed for.

 - Sorry guys - he addressed the group finally - Mr. T. said to get my ass to the bridge this instant. I think he's mad.

\- What did ya do this time to make him mad? - asked Vigilante, laughing.

\- I might have had a discussion with a government agent.

\- And? - pushed Vixen, feeling that that's not all to the story.

\- I might have told him where to go next summer.

\- Damn. Go Arrow. - said Vig smugly, imitating a gun with his hand and shooting towards him.

\- At least it’s not the Martian I have to face. It’s better to get yelled at by Mr. T. than to face the disappointed tone of Big Green. - He pushed himself up from the chair and started to leave. - See ya all later.

\- Unfortunately, I depart as well. I was told to meet the leaders of the League. - said Justin as he stood to leave. He turned towards Vixen and bowed towards her. - It was an honor Lady Vixen. I hope to see you again. - he turned to Vigilante to say farewell, and saw him standing up and extending his hand. He took it firmly and smiled at the cowboy's encouraging words.

\- Good luck in there fella. Those seven can be a little intimidating, but are great people. I'm sure they'll like ya.

\- Any advice for me before I go?

\- No one can ever be truly ready to meet those folks. Just be yourself.

They locked eyes for a moment, still holding hands. He could have stayed lost in those honey brown orbs forever. He noticed wrinkles around them, suggesting that Vig was also smiling under his bandana. 

\- Thank you - was all Justin said after they let go of each other. He grabbed his sword from the table, put it in its holder, and turned to leave. 

Vig sat back next to Vixen, looking after the departing knight a few moments more. Vixen looked at Justin and then back at Vig, smiling mischievously.

\- He is quite something. - she said after a few moments, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms, eyeing Vigilante smugly.

\- Yeah - answered Vig absentmindedly. His heart was beating a little faster as he watched him leave, his broad shoulders and the sway of his hips hypnotizing him. Vixen eyed Vig for a few moments, smiling knowingly.

\- You still with me, Cowboy? 

\- Huh? - was all Vig answered as he seemed to snap out of a trance, looking back to Vixen.

\- Oh my god - chirped Vixen as she leaned closer excitedly - You like him.

Vigilante didn't deny it, but didn't acknowledge it either, not knowing himself what he felt for the other man. Mari was one of his closest friends, and the only League member who knew about his sexual orientation. He told her during a very awkward conversation, when Mari thought he was hitting on her, but it was really just him being his usual flirtatious self. Even though he enjoyed the company of women from now and then, he seemed to be drawn more towards his own gender.

\- I dunno... - he answered finally to her, massaging the back of his neck, feeling a headache start in the base of his skull. - Ah don't think he'd be interested. Ah mean the guy comes from the eleventh century. It's practically against his whole world view to be with another guy. Right?

\- Well, I only saw him smile when he was looking at you, or talking to you or anything that had to do with you. - Mari shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair. - If you ask me, he definitely likes you. 

Vig's heart skipped a beat at that statement, whishing it were actually true. Remembering back to the day they were in the training room, he was beginning to think he only imagined the chemistry between them. That the almost intimate closeness they shared was only friendly banter from the part of the hot knight. Maybe that was the case.

But what if it isn't?

The little voice in the back of his mind was hardly audible, but just loud enough to confuse him and awake a small spark of hope in his heart that Justin might be interested in him after all.

 

* * *

 

 

As Justin headed towards the conference room to meet the senior members, he tried to calm his heartbeat. The feelings he seemed to have when he was with Vigilante unnerved him, made him think unclean thoughts, leaving him feeling confused and euphoric at the same time. Every time he talked, it was like listening to an angel, his voice as smooth as silk and as rich as wine. His deep eyes pulling him in, inviting tender thoughts.

As he got to the conference room though, he shoved all of his feelings for the cowboy in the back of his mind, deciding to deal with them later. He took a deep breath and holding his head high, entered the room where the seven heroes awaited him.

\- Justin - greeted Wonder woman with a warm smile - thank you for joining us. 

Justin bowed to the whole room in acknowledgement.

\- It is an honor to finally meet you all. I've heard many great stories about all your heroic deeds.

\- I'm sure you have some of your own to tell. - said a man in a red suit, Flash as Justin recalled.

\- Let's get to business shall we? -  urged the deep voice of the man people called the Dark Knight. Batman. - We are here to make sure that you are fitted to work and live in the twenty first century. Given your history, we have to make sure you are ready before we let you go on field missions.

\- With your permission, I will enter your mind, and see if you truly are capable of working in a team and accepting orders. - stated the monotonous voice of the large, green man. The Martian, Vigilante told him. He was the most striking of the group in appearance, his yellow eyes seemingly unalive, his face barely hinting at any emotion.

Of course Diana told him that this would happen and explained to him, that the Manhunter wouldn't pry on his personal life and thoughts. He still felt uneasy with this, but since he trusted Diana, accepted the treatment.

\- I'm ready.

The green alien's eyes glowed for a few moments, and Justin felt a presence in his thoughts, hardly there, but just enough for him to notice. Maybe if he wouldn't have known that he was actually in his head, he would dismiss the weird feeling, thinking it to be the beginning of a light headache.

The presence vanished quickly though, and after a few moments, the eyes of the Martian were back to its usual orange state. He blinked slowly a few times and straightened his posture in his seat.

\- Well? - asked Superman, interested to hear his friend's thoughts.

\- Sir Justin is quite aware of the dangers of the new world and is willing to help the ones in need. He knows enough to get around, and is willing to learn more. I see no reason to keep him on the Watchtower any longer.

\- It's settled then. - Said Wonder Woman. - There are still a few papers to fill before you can go on missions, but those are just minor details. I think this is all for now.

\- Not quite - cut in Batman, leaning closer. - We saw the feedback of the training room from a few weeks back. That sword of yours is quite something. Care to tell us where you got it?

Justin, feeling the Bat's distrust, unsheathed Amoracchius and placed it gently on the table for the present members to observe.

\- Behold, Amoracchius. Given to me by an angel of the Lord to smite His foes and protect His children.

Feeling the silent humming of power in the sword, Superman extended his hand towards the blade, as though in a trance, but quickly pulled away when he felt a small sting on his finger. He inspected it, and was shocked to see a streak of blood, quickly healing back to its normal sate, as if nothing happened.

\- An angel? - asked Shyera incredulously. 

\- Yes. The Messengers and Soldiers of the Lord.

\- We know what angels are. - added Green Lantern irritated.

\- That will be all Justin. - cut in Wonder Woman before the conversation could have escalated any further. - Thank you for coming.

Taking the hint, Justin grabbed his sword, put it back in its holder and bowed respectfully to the seven heroes. He eyed Batman for a few moments more, than turned on his heels and left the conference room.

\- That man is a sight to behold - said Flash as soon as the doors closed behind the knight.

\- What was that about - snapped Wonder Woman, looking angrily at Batman. - You treated him like some lousy criminal.

\- I simply asked where he got a sword that can cut through millions of dollars’ worth of aluminum and steel alloy.

\- So you're only pissed because of your money? - asked Diana, feeling her anger flaring. Everyone in the room was silent, not wanting to get in the crossfire of the furious amazon and Batman.

\- Even  _my_  money doesn't grow on trees, Princess. Besides, a sword that can make Superman bleed makes me interested. - stated the Dark Knight flatly. Everyone present in the room looked at Superman questioningly, and Superman simply nodded in acknowledgement.

\- Even though his sword might be powerful, he is of no threat to us. - stated J'onn calmly. - From what I could tell while in his mind, he is extremely loyal, and would die for the cause he serves. 

\- Yeah, he seemed like a great guy to me too. - agreed Flash. - We'll simply tell him not to chop up any more of Bats' robots than necessary and everyone will be happy.

Seeing Batman's angry scowl, the scarlet speedster quickly stood and said his farewells almost too fast to understand.

\- Alrightmeetingisovernicetoseeyaallgottagobyyee. - he waved quickly and was out the door before anyone could stop him.

Diana eyed Batman angrily for a few moments more, and left with the other heroes, deciding to let him slip for now.

\- She's going to break your arm one of these days you know. - said Superman as he stepped to Batman after everyone left.

\- She'll get over it. - stated the Bat flatly. - We can't just trust someone we found a few months ago just because he is a knight. Trust needs to be earned.

\- And we all know how easy it is to earn yours. - answered the Man of Steel as they all exited the conference room.

 

* * *

 

 

Vigilante sat in his room, the smoke of his cigarette going up towards the ceiling until it vanishes into thin air. His Guitar in his lap, he plays a few chords off the top of his head, and stops to inhale another draw from his American Spirit. 

Suddenly, the door to his room opens. The light coming in blinds him at first, but he can vaguely see the distinct shape of a man standing in his door frame. The man enters, and Vig sees Justin walking towards him, his stride determined and fearless. He's only wearing a pair of brown pants and a loose fitting white shirt, showing his bare and toned chest, his dark blond hair tied back in a loose bun, his eyes sparkling with fierce desire.

Vig can only watch, frozen in place as the muscular knight lowers himself on his lap and starts showering him with needy kisses. His lips opened up to the knight's tongue until it clashed with his own, becoming a fierce battle of dominance, which Justin was winning without question. His hands exploring Vig's body, from his toned abs, through his muscular back until resting both on his shoulders.

Vig felt dizzy, as if he's flying with a hundred miles per hour, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Justin's hands slipped up to hold his chin, tilting his face more upward, while holding the back of his neck with the other. Vig exploring the knight's broad back, squeezing and clawing at it until it left a mark, caressing his shoulders and finally going under the brown pants, resting his hands on his perfect ass, squeezing hard. He heard the knight moan at that, and felt his shaft tenting under the light fabric of his pants.

Justin suddenly stood, yanking Vig with him as he turned both of them towards the bed. The kisses didn't stop for a moment, if something they were even more fierce than before, their tongues clashing and lightly biting at each other. The knight led him towards the bed until the back of Vig's legs hit the wooden base.

There, he tugged at Vig's pants, grabbing the growing erection through the rough fabric of his jeans. Vig broke the kiss, moaning, and the knight dove in to shower his jaw and neck with kisses, caressing and stroking his length. He pushed him back until he lost his balance and almost fell back to the bed, but was saved by hands as strong as iron, holding his shirt in a deadlock, knowing fully that if he'd let go he'd be sure to fall back.

As Justin held him, he looked deep into his dark eyes, searching for something. Vig wanted to ask what was wrong, but his voice didn't work, and he could only look at the ice cold orbs that were staring into his soul like daggers. Finally, after wat seemed to be an eternity, something flashed in Justin's eyes, and he let Vig go, letting him fall to the soft bed.

He hardly had time to process what just happened, when he felt a heavy weight on top of him, pinning him down, rubbing against his legs. He grabbed his shirt and ripped it off like it was made of paper, exposing Vig's muscular chest. His hands wandered down to the fly of his zipper and unbuttoned his jeans with professionalism. Vig mirrored Justin's actions and shoved off the brown pants of the knight.

His long shaft sprung to life, bobbing up and down with each heartbeat. Vig had only a few moments to admire it, when he felt strong hands gently stroking his own hard cock. He shuddered as one palm wrapped around his shaft, gliding upward to the sensitive head and clouding his mind as a million nerve endings fired. He felt the knight's soft lips on his nipple, sucking and biting gently, leaving marks to signify his property.

As Vig felt his desire build up in him, Justin let go of his meat, yanked off his jeans and lined up his own cock with Vig's hole. Knowing what was coming next, he pulled his legs apart, inviting the knight to take his place in what is his. Justin's head came back in level with the cowboys, and their eyes locked once more. He slowly entered Vig, never getting his eyes of his face. He watched Vig wince as he began to feel the burn of being stretched beyond anything he'd ever felt before, but when he finally sunk in to the hilt, his body was ready.

He pulled out painstakingly slow, the tip of his bulbous head raking against Vig's prostate and sending fire through the base of his cock and up his spine. As he picked up the pace, his rhythm getting faster and faster, Vig felt his desire pile up without having to touch his own cock. Justin dove in to his neck, sucking and biting a trail up until he reached the sensitive part behind his ears, and he bit the lobe playfully, his tongue flashing inside Vig's ear, making him shudder. He pounded in him, harder and harder, plummeting that sweet spot in a perfect angle which made Vig's toes curl. The force of his assault was making his muscles start to contract, feeling pleasures he'd never imagined building up inside him, getting him higher and higher until he felt his cock explode with cum, the waves of pleasure fogging his sight, and the last thing he saw were the sky-crystal eyes of the Shining Knight.

 

* * *

 

 

Vig's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in bed, not sure where he was for a few moments. His body was covered with sweat, and he saw his boxers and bedsheets covered in sperm,  his swollen erection slowly receding. His eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, he remembered that he was in his apartment in Brooklyn. 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and checked his phone. 4:56 am. He only had to be in his studio at seven thirty, which meant that he had time to kill. He considered going back to sleep, but knew that his mind would wander back to the insanely vivid wet dream with Sir Justin. He felt very awkward about it, and didn't know if he would be able to look him in the eye after tonight's events. The last time he had a wet dream was when he was seventeen, so he could just write it off as him being a typical horny teenager. 

But this was different. He hardly knew Justin, only met him on a few occasions, and he felt so insanely attracted to him. He didn't know why, but when he thought about his smile, he felt his heart do summersaults and his stomach vibrate weirdly. 

He quickly got up and took a warm shower, cleaning off the evidence of the night's event, and decided that the best course of action is to go for a morning hike, have a very unhealthy breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes and continue the day as planned.

He got dressed quickly and exited the apartment, hoping that his thoughts would stay clear of the handsome knight for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Sadly, it has been a while since my last update. Uni is killing me! Ugh!  
> Anyways, a few infos for this chapter:  
> \- This chapter takes place a few weeks after the previous one  
> \- The Order of the Holy Sepulchre of Jerusalem is an active knight order today in many parts of the world, and was first established in Hungary in the eleventh century. I tried to write Justin's armour as authentically as possible, but if its not clear then just write the name of the order into google and it will have many pictures from today's knights and illustrations of original armoured knights.  
> \- Justin is still not perfect in english, so he makes occasional mistakes  
> \- I'm still not perfect in english either, so forgive me for possible mistakes! I try to correct every time, but eventually leave out a few.  
> Anyways, as always, thanks for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask in the comments, and if you liked it I would be thrilled to know <3  
> I will try to update as soon as possible, but my dreaded endterms for collage are killing me, so I can't promise anything :(  
> Have a great day everyone <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I don't own DC or any of it's characters. Amoracchius is owned by Jim Butcher in his Dresden Files.

**Chapter four**

\- What is the situation? - asked Justin as he caught up with Vixen on the way to the Teleportation Bridge.  
  
\- We got a report about a woman terrorizing people at an art gala in the Metropolis Museum of Fine Arts. She is holding hostages and doesn't seem to be keen on letting them go.   
  
Justin nodded in understanding, his expression grim. His hand moved to his sword unconsciously as the both of them quickened their pace.   
  
-We know who she is?   
  
\- Mr. T. has guesses, but we can't tell for sure until we get a visual. — answered the heroine - The cameras have been jammed, and she hasn't let anyone go so far. The only reason we know what's happening because a girl is in the bathroom right now, talking with the police on a phone.   
  
\- Only two of us battle?   
  
\- No, Vigilante will be meeting us in the teleportation bay.   
  
Justin, despite the seriousness of the situation had to resist the urge to smile at the mention of his western friend. The two of them became fast friends in the last few months; Vigilante helped him get along in this new life of his a lot. Although Justin didn't know if it was because Wonder Woman asked him to or out of his own will, he was happy either way to have his company.   
  
After his first few weeks as an official member of the League, he was getting used to fighting with others in a team, and he and Vigilante seemed to make a good duo. He was the one who came up with his code name; he only called him Shining Knight out of fun, but as Justin became more known throughout the League, his heroism and skills spreading like wild fire, it stuck on him.   
  
As they entered the vast hall of the Teleportation Bridge, they saw Vig running in their direction from the other side to catch up with them.   
  
\- Mornin' — he greeted the other heroes in an excited tone, tilting his hat slightly in their direction as they proceeded to the bridge.   
  
\- It's almost noon Vig — commented Mari with a raised eyebrow.   
  
\- Aww snap. Can neva tell on this damn satellite. Just got up five minutes ago.   
  
\- Why am I not surprised?   
  
They all stood on the teleportation platform, waiting for the navigator to calculate the coordinates. Justin gripped the hilt of his sword as he waited for the machine to start functioning. He still felt uneasy while teleporting, trying not to imagine how many ways things could go wrong.   
  
\- Still worried about getting lost in space Sir Justin? - Asked Vig as he nudged the knight with his elbow playfully. Justin smiled warmly, and straightened himself.   
  
\- I was asking the Lord to guide us as we look upon the face of Evil, to give us courage to smite His foes.   
  
\- And did he answer?   
  
\- Not this time. He doesn't need to. I know He will prevail.   
  
\- Woah, whaddaya mean "this time"? - asked Vigilante incredulously, but was interrupted when the platform started to warm up and sent them down to Earth.   
  
As they got beamed down, they were greeted by several police cars and S.W.A.T. teams surrounding the large museum. People were barking orders, talking into phones and checking maps and weapons frantically. Vixen made her way to the officer in charge while the others stood back. Vigilante double-checked his guns and secured his lasso on his shoulder while Shining Knight scanned the area and the outside of the Museum.   
  
\- The situation isn't good - exclaimed Vixen as she stepped to the two men. - The woman inside seems to be a sorcerer of some kind, but the inside source was cut a few minutes ago. - Her eyes flashed with fury and determination. - We need to go in and act now.   
  
\- We can't just go in guns blazin' and risk people gettin' hurt. - Cut in Vigilante - You two go knock on the front doors and distract her. I'll find another way in and try to get out the hostages and if Ah have the chance I'll get behind the little witch wannabee here, and shoot her with stun ammo.   
  
\- I am very sure it won't be as easy. - added Shining Knight worriedly. - Witches are not to be trusted. My sword protects me, but I'm not sure it can protect you.   
  
\- We'll have to take chances. - said Vixen, turning on her heels and ending the conversation. - Vig, we'll try it your way. Let's go.   
  
Justin looked at Vigilante to wish good fortune, but was cut short as He looked him in the eyes. He looked like he was about to say something as well. Justin only stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to say. He didn't understand why he felt suddenly so worried about the cowboy, when he was clearly very capable of handling himself. This wasn't the first mission they were on together either. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this one.   
  
Just when he wanted to tell him to stay safe, Vigilante winked at him and turned on his heels. The motion was so fast Justin wasn't even sure it had happened. Taking a deep breath he quickly caught up with Vixen and the two stopped in front of the vast gate of the museum. They stood on both sides, Justin unsheathing Amoracchius, holding it low in front of him. The police officers stood on the other side of the barricade, eyeing the two heroes intently, standing by in case anything goes south.   
  
Vixen took a deep breath, touching her totem absentmindedly, and finally looking in the eyes of the knight questioningly. Justin nodded with fierce determination. They opened the doors and slid into the dark hall of the museum.   
  
Justin saw Vixen touch the totem again, and could see the faint glow of a big cat around her, perhaps a panther or a jaguar, and her steps immediately became silent, her eyes reflecting the little light present in the chamber. Justin followed her as silently as he could. They passed various rooms and chambers with different paintings, photographs and sculptures as they made their way to the hall of antiques.   
  
As they got near, Justin could see light coming from the hall and heard a feminine voice speaking. He heard Vixen sniffing at the air a few times.   
  
\- There are thirty two people inside. - whispered Vixen almost inaudibly. - I smell blood too. Someone is hurt, a male, probably the guard.   
  
Justin nodded, and was about to ask their course of action, when the double doors to the chamber burst open, and a slender, purple haired woman stood in front of them.   
  
\- Well, well, well. I was wondering when the rest of the mortal heroes would show. - she purred, curling her hair with her index finger absentmindedly.   
  
\- Circe - commented Vixen in a cool voice - I should have known you are behind this.   
  
\- Aww now darling - she said in a dismissive gesture - you heroes should know by now that any fun party in the city is hosted by me. - She beckoned to someone behind her, and Vigilante came into view, his eyes fully white, like he was in a trance of some kind.  - Your handsome friend seems to enjoy my company.   
  
Justin's blood froze at the sight of his friend next to the evil sorceress. He was limping, but seemed mostly unharmed.   
  
\- Vig! - cried Vixen, the shock on her face reflecting Justin's own emotions.   
  
\- I was thinking about keeping him you know. - continued the witch, pretending not to notice the glare of the two heroes. - He is such a fine young man, now, isn't he? Such beauty for a mortal man is very rare these days. - She circled the motionless cowboy slowly, stroking his back and arms sensuously which made Justin's blood boil with anger, and he felt his knuckles go white on the hilt of Amoracchius.   
  
Circe then let go of Vig's arm and stepped closer to Vixen, her emerald eyes gleaming in the semi darkness, like a snake.   
  
\- My offer still stands my dear. Give me that precious totem of yours and I will make you more powerful than you can imagine.   
  
\- My answer is still no. - she spat, her eyes flashing menacingly. - Let everyone go, and give yourself up. This doesn't have to end in a fight.   
  
\- And what do we have here? - muttered Circe as her eyes fell upon the Shining Knight, completely ignoring the threats of the other hero. - I haven't seen you before, noble knight. Who might you be?   
  
\- Have a taste of my blade, witch, and you will find out. - said Justin, his voice as cool as steel.   
  
\- Yes, that is an interesting sword you have there. - she commented, circling him slowly, seizing him up like a predator. - I sense the power of it. Looks familiar too.   
  
Her eyes swept over him, analyzing, taking in every detail of his appearance, when suddenly her eyes went wide with realization for a moment. Her shock turned into a sly grin, and she stepped closer to Justin.   
  
\- Oh my - she said in awe, her hips swaying as she stepped closer to him once more - I haven't seen your kind in quite a while. It's an honor to meet one of His holy warriors.   
  
\- What are you talking about? - asked Vixen irritated.   
  
\- I wish I could say the same, - answered Justin, ignoring Mari's question and raising his sword to the neck of the witch. - I am giving you one last chance. Let the people go, give yourself up, and I might let you live.   
  
\- Now, now, my noble knight, is that any way to treat a Lady? - she asked sensuously, and Justin felt a presence poking at his mind. He blinked a few times, suddenly feeling dizzy, and could not help but notice Circe's eyes. They were burning bright yellow, her pupils only slits, lifeless, like a snake's.   
  
\- Enough! - yelled Vixen, as she started advancing towards the villainess with the force of a rhino. Circe sidestepped quickly pulling out a dagger seemingly out of thin air. Vixen called upon the speed of a gecko, and the two fought fiercely. Justin joined the fight too, and for a few moments the two heroes seemed to gain the upper hand, but suddenly, Circe turned into dust, materializing behind Vixen to strike her. Just as she was about to stab Vixen, Shining Knight advanced with a fierce battle cry, and slashed at Circe.   
  
The woman gave a venomous hiss, and could only barely dodge the fast strikes of the deadly sword. She summoned a spell in a language Justin didn't recognize, and the only thing he saw was a flash of purple, and he flew backwards, smashing into a glass door.   
  
Vixen stepped in, and summoned the powers of a tiger, striking as fast as lightning, her claws slashing at Circe wildly. They fought for a few moments more, and Justin forced himself to get up from the ground, the force of the witch's blast making his ears ring unpleasantly. He glanced quickly towards Vigilante, but he was still standing motionless, seemingly unaware of the world around him.   
  
As he got up, he looked at the fighting women, and to his terror, saw Circe holding a veil of some kind, and smashing it on the ground.   
  
\- Vixen, vigyázz! - /Vixen, look out!/ he cried out, but was too late. The Purple liquid turned into green smoke, and Vixen, realizing too late, breathed in the potion. She coughed, her eyes turning up under her eyelids, and collapsed on the floor in front of the gloating Circe.   
  
\- Aggghh! - cried out Justin as he lounged at the villainess, slashing wildly, keeping the helpless Vixen safe from the evil goddess. She was nimble though, and got out of the way of the holy sword sleekly.   
  
\- I have an offer for you, my fearless knight - she addressed Justin as she was backing up, their eyes locked. - Give me the sword, and I will give you everything you desire.   
  
Justin felt the presence in his mind again, much more forceful than last time. He saw images. Some he recognized as memories, and some he didn't.   
  
"What is it that you truly desire?" asked the sweet voice of Circe, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. "Just say it handsome one, and it is all yours. You could have everything in the world. Glory. Fame. Power."   
  
Justin, not seeing her, slashed around wildly, trying to locate the voice of the witch, ignoring the tempting images he was seeing.   
  
"You must be so lonely" continued the voice with sympathy "I could give you back your brothers from the knighthood. Take you back to your country. Your home."   
  
Images of his fellow knights and his home flashed before him, and Justin, feeling his mind falling to temptation knelt on the floor, holding his head, trying to shut out the voice of the treacherous woman.   
  
"Isn't that what you truly desire? To be with someone? To have your own family?"   
  
Justin forced his mind to resist Circe, and his only thoughts revolved around God, asking Him for guidance.   
  
"I can give you all of it, holy knight. I can give you a home. A family."   
  
Justin felt his mind spiralling, his heart throbbing wildly. His head hurt, and for a moment he thought about giving in just to make the pain stop.   
  
"I can give you everything, my handsome one. You'll never have to be alone anymore. I'll give you a partner to be with. Someone to love."   
  
At the last statement, the voices suddenly stopped and his mind seemed to go clear from the influence of the sorceress. He felt His power comforting him, humming in his veins silently.   
  
\- You are mistaken, snake - he growled, getting his sword in hand, slowly standing up. The images started to crumble, his thoughts clearing like fog on a spring dawn. - I have everything I need in this life. Any desire you offer is but a lie, and only a fool would believe them. - He concentrated on Amoracchius, feeling the power surge through its hilt. - My only love is Jesus Christ and his Father, the Lord and His Holy Spirit, who I serve.   
  
As he stood tall, white light surrounded him in a faint glow, Amoraccius pulsing with power, seemingly alive in his hands. Justin saw Circe holding a hand in front of her, cowering in fear of the Holy Sword, backing up to the back of the room.   
  
\- You will never be able to tempt me witch, for I wear the helmet of Hope and Salvation.   
  
He slashed at Circe, who dodged quickly, her eyes for the first time showing fear.   
  
\- I carry the shield of Faith and His Word.   
  
He slashed again, and Circe fell down and backed up until her back hit the wall, trying desperately to get away. Justin stopped in front of her, and held the sword to her neck, trapping her.   
  
\- I hold the sword of the Spirit, tainted with the blood of the Savior, Jesus Christ. I buckle the belt of truth around my waist. I put on the breastplate of righteousness, and I walk with the boots of readiness and peace.  - his eyes gleamed with courage and determination, and something much more powerful than anything else.   
  
Faith.   
  
\- That is why you'll never be able to tempt me witch. - he said as he raised his sword to finish Circe. - Because I am His, and His only.   
  
\- Vigilante, protect me! - she shrieked, and Justin saw Vigilante pulling out his guns and aiming them at him. He got his sword in front of him barely in time to deflect the incoming bullets. Even though his armor was invulnerable, he knew that Vigilante was a deadly shot, and it would only be a matter of time until his luck runs out, and a bullet goes straight through his face.   
  
Leaving Circe, he ducked behind an ancient tomb of some kind, the stone protecting him from the shower of bullets. He knew he couldn't stay there forever though. He quickly glanced back at Circe, but the witch was nowhere to be seen. Not far, he saw Vixen lying on the floor, still unconscious. She was safe for now, but Justin couldn't risk one of the bullets hitting her in the crossfire.   
  
He took a deep breath, and summoned the sword's power to protect him, and with a swift move, he dashed to the side, bringing up Amoracchius in front of him, and deflected the incoming bullets as best as he could, trying to move as far away from Vixen as possible.   
  
A few moments later, Vigilante stopped for a few seconds to change ammo. Justin took this moment and ran as fast as he could towards his friend. Vigilante was fast though, and a few heartbeats later, the shower of bullets resumed. Justin deflected them with the sword, but he was getting slower, and he felt the pain of several bullets bouncing off of his legs and chest.   
  
Justin concentrated on the sword, and the sounds of the shots seemed to go away, disappearing like mist. He felt his heart beat together with Amoracchius, the only sound his own calm breathing. He let go of his fear, and slowly opened his eyes.   
  
He was surrounded by blinding white light, the sword producing a glowing white shield in front of him. Vigilante was backing up to the wall, still shooting, but soon ran out of bullets. Justin took the opening and dashed in, pressing Vig to the wall. He tried to fight back, but his efforts were worthless against the knight's might. He held Vig down, and put the hilt of his sword to the cowboy's heart with his right hand, and held the side of his head with the other. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the power of the sword.   
  
He felt Vig's body tense in front of him for a few moments, heard him scream. He gritted his teeth, agonized by the pain his friend was in, but held his ground. A few moments later, the sword's light started to fade, and Vigilante's body gave in to the power. Justin caught him as his legs buckled, grabbed his waist and put one of his arms around his own shoulder, making sure he was still breathing.   
  
He quickly layed him down next to Vixen, and checked the heroine, and sighed with relief when he saw her chest moving steadily. He heard voices and steps nearby, and soon enough, S.W.A.T. teams were swarming the hall, checking everything, and starting to rescue the hostages.   
  
A few moments later, medical units started to enter as well, and Justin motioned for one of them to check on his friends. He quickly stood and joined the police in their search for Circe.

 

* * *

 

  
  
About two hours later, every hostage was taken care of, Vixen and Vigilante were lying on medical beds in the medical center of the Watchtower. Circe disappeared, and despite their failure, Justin couldn't help but feel grateful that no one was badly hurt.   
  
After he was checked for injuries, he checked on his friends to see how they were doing. As he came up to Vixen's room, he saw Green Lantern standing outside, staring at a blond man in the room intently, his face calm, but his glowing green eyes giving away fury at the sight of his loved one on life support.   
  
Justin stood next to him, and GL looked up briefly and nodded to him in acknowledgment, and turned his sight back to the blond man in the brown coat. Justin was surprised to see that it wasn't a doctor attending to the comatose Vixen.   
  
\- Who is this? - he asked the other hero, who was stroking his beard intently.   
  
\- One of the Leagues mystics, John Constantine. - he answered a few moments later.   
  
\- Another witch? - asked Justin, feeling his anger rise once more. Green Lantern seemed to notice his irritation towards the other man, and defended him.   
  
\- He has worked with us on several occasions. He has the best chance of curing Mari out of whatever Circe poisoned her with.   
  
Seeing that Shining Knight still wasn't impressed, he continued.   
  
\- Look, he might not be as valorous and pious as you or me, but he knows how to get his job done. He has proved himself to the League more than once, so as long as he makes sure Mari will be fine, he's staying.   
  
Feeling that this wasn't up for discussion, Justin kept his opinion to himself, deciding that if GL trusts the Warlock, he must have a good reason too. That didn't mean he had to like it though.   
  
A few heavy moments of silence passed between the two as they watched Constantine hold his hands over Mari's, when GL finally broke the tension.   
  
\- What happened back there? - he asked, his voice not entirely hiding the frustration he felt.   
  
\- The witch, Circe, got to Vigilante. We fought her, but she managed to poison Vixen and tried to control me the same way she did with Vigilante. She failed though, and when I was about to strike her down, she managed to manipulate Vigilante into attacking me, and got away.   
  
\- What do you mean, "strike her down"? - asked GL incredulously.   
  
\- I mean what it means. To behead her. - answered the knight coolly.   
  
John, baffled by the blunt statement, looked at the knight, not sure if he really meant what he just said. When he realized that Justin meant every word, he answered in a hushed tone, keeping his rising anger at bay.   
  
\- Look. I appreciate what you did back there. You saved two League members and all the hostages. You brought Mari back relatively unharmed, for which I will be forever grateful. - he let his hands down to his sides, taking a demanding stance in front of the knight. - I understand that you come from a different era, but you can't just behead people here. That is not how we do things in the League.   
  
\- Just because you think me savage won't stop me from doing my duty. - answered Justin, feeling his anger rise as well. - That snake is as far from human as anything can be. She has been around for longer than anyone can imagine, and she has killed, tortured and enslaved countless men and women in her lifetime. - His crystal eyes flashed at Lantern as he continued. - She would have killed Vigilante, Vixen and all those hostages simply for fun.   
  
Seeing Lantern's glare, Justin took a deep breath, calming his temper.   
  
\- I respect you and everyone in the League Sir Lantern, and you have my utmost loyalty and fellowship. I would never kill a human being for any reason. I believe in serving justice for everyone without lethal means. But I have been given the power to end creatures like Circe by the Lord. - He looked GL in the eyes, his stare apologizing but determined. - If I ever cross paths with her or her kind ever again, I can't promise I won't do my duty.   
  
\- Hard to argue with that - added a new voice to their intense conversation. Justin turned around and saw the blond man, John Constantine standing behind him, his hands in his coat pocket, his accent similar to Vigilante's, but much more different at the same time, maybe even harder to understand.   
  
\- The likes of Circe can't and shouldn't be considered as humans. If Shiny here doesn't kill her, someone else will sooner or later, and for everyone's sake it should be sooner. Not everyone will be as lucky as your girlfriend there.   
  
\- How is she? - asked John, all the anger vanishing in an instant, replaced by worry.   
  
\- I conjured a cleansing spell on her and gave her an anti-potion. She will be sleeping for another while and probably won't remember anything that happened.  She might feel nausea as an aftereffect, but she'll be fine.   
  
Lantern's shoulders relaxed visibly, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Justin felt quite the same. He looked at the sleeping Mari on the other side of the glass for a few moments, relieved that everything will be fine. He took a deep breath, and turned to the other heroes to say his farewells.   
  
\- I have to go. Please, do notify me when she wakes up.   
  
\- Of course. - answered Lantern. Justin nodded and turned to leave when the green clad hero called after him.   
  
\- Sir Justin.   
  
Justin turned back questioningly, as John walked up to him and extended his hand.   
  
\- I can never thank you enough for what you did.   
  
Justin took his hand.   
  
\- Any member would have done the same thing.   
  
\- But it was you. I may not agree with your... "Duty"... but I know a good man when I see one, and I know that without you I may have lost her. So, thank you.   
  
\- You're welcome. I am glad she's alright.   
  
Justin nodded and said his farewells to Green Lantern and continued his way to check on Vigilante, when he noticed John Constantine catching up to him.   
  
\- Some balls you' got for standing up to that old chap, mate.   
  
\- I only told him the truth. - he answered curtly, not happy with having the witch man near him.   
  
\- No, really. Not many people would do that.   
  
\- Why are you following me? - asked Justin, irritated.   
  
\- Oh, I'm assuming you're visiting your other fellow, so I thought I'd tag along, check on him as well.   
  
\- That won't be necessary. - answered the knight curtly. - He is free from the control of the witch.   
  
\- Might seem like it, but one can never be sure with those folk.   
  
\- What is it that you really want? - asked Justin, stopping suddenly, glaring at the warlock.   
  
\- Calm your titties, mate. - He answered, an amused smile spreading across his face. - Believe it or not, I'm not trying to curse you or damn your oh so pious soul to Hell. - He continued walking, his hands in his pockets again. - I'm already halfway there anyway. - he muttered as an afterthought.   
  
\- You didn't answer my question. - Pushed Justin, getting really fed up with Constantine.   
  
\- I really do want to check out your friend, mate. That sword of yours is mighty powerful, yes, but do you really want to risk him losing it and starting to execute everyone he sees?   
  
\- I'm sure he is all right.   
  
\- Oh, and what exactly makes you so sure?   
  
\- Because this sword is... - Justin stopped himself before he could say anything he regrets. He wasn't keen on letting a warlock in on the secret of the Amoracchius.   
  
\- I know what your sword is. - stated Constantine bluntly, continuing the walk towards Vig's room. - And believe me, I've seen powerful objects failing to protect people. In the end of the day they are only that. Objects. You can't put your faith in them.   
  
\- My faith isn't in the sword.   
  
\- Ah. Yes. I figured as much. - he answered as they reached Vig's room. - Listen, mate. Lemme just take a quick look at your friend. If I find anything, I'll cure him, and If I don't, you can say that you told me so. How's that sound?   
  
Justin still wanted to tell him no, but Constantine simply entered Vigilante's room. Justin, furious at the blond man, followed him inside and was about to yell with him to get out, but stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Vigilante was sitting in his bed, his honey eyes missing the usual troublemaker spark, dull with big, dark circles under them. He had his shirt off, showing many scars on his body, the newest one covered in band aids and gauze. It was on the left side of his torso, where Amoracchius cleansed his heart from the wickedness of Circe.   
  
\- Vigilante, I presume. - Constantine addressed the cowboy.   
  
\- Yeah. - he answered half heatedly, his tone absent of it's usual wittiness.   
  
\- You might've heard of me. My name is John Constantine.   
  
He nodded slowly, furrowing his brows a little, as if searching in his memory.   
  
\- You' that British mystic bloke, ain't ya?   
  
\- The one and only. - He stepped in front of Vigilante and pulled a chair closer so that they could look each other in the eye. - I'm going to make sure everything is fine in there. - He pointed at the bandage above his heart.   
  
\- Ya think she might still have me under control? - he asked worriedly, his eyes flashing with fear.   
  
\- I'm sure you're alright mate, but it's better safe than sorry. Am I right?   
  
Looking at Vigilante, Justin felt his heart break. He wanted to make him feel better, to assure him that the witch can never take control of him again, not while he's alive. To comfort him, wrap his arms around him, tell him that it's going to be alright. He wanted to tell the witch man to leave him at once, to play his tricks on someone else.   
  
He wanted so many things.   
  
But he only seemed to be able to stand there, frozen in place, not able to say or do anything. The emotions in him were mixing up, like a deadly storm rising in the horizon on a hot summer day. He wanted many things At that moment. But what he wanted most was to see Vigilante, his friend, smile at him again. To tell an inappropriate joke or a snarky remark. To see those sweet, sad eyes of his sparkle with life again.   
  
What he saw instead was a broken man, wasting away in the hospital bed, and avoiding his gaze at all costs. Why wasn't he looking at him? Justin's mind raced, looking for possible answers. He has been through a lot, yes, but that can't be it. Could it be that he is afraid of him? That he saw that he was about to kill Circe? And now he thinks him a cold-blooded murderer?   
  
His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Constantine, done with his ritual, stood from the chair.   
  
\- Don't you worry, mate. That witch won't be coming anywhere near you again. - He nodded towards Justin while he comforted him. - Your friend here made sure of that.     
  
At that, Vigilante looked briefly at Justin. His expression was unreadable. Justin thought he saw the slightest sign of an emotion, but he couldn't quite figure out what kind. It was only there for a second though, and then Vig shifted his sight back sown, staring at his feet.   
  
Constantine made his way to the door, but stopped next to Shining Knight and murmured in a hushed tone.   
  
\- Can we talk outside for a minute?   
  
He didn't wait for the knight's response, and stepped outside. Justin took another glance at his friend. He was staring into space, his hands twitching a little as he fidgeted with the white hospital blanket. Justin felt his heart twist once more, but managed to say in a shallow voice.   
  
\- I'll be right back.   
  
Vig just continued to stare for a few moments, but eventually looked at the knight and nodded slightly.   
  
As Justin stepped outside, he found Constantine studying the people rushing by in the medical bay, taking in every little detail of the medical staff and heroes.   
  
\- What is it? - asked Justin, the furious edge of his previous demeanor towards the warlock vanishing completely, replaced by worry for his western friend.   
  
\- He'll be fine. No sign of any magical control over him. That sword of yours did the job, but I'd keep an eye on him, just in case. - He went silent for a moment, as if contemplating his next words. - This wasn't simple mind control. Circe used a curse some people call soul dragging or heart bending, and it's not a pretty thing to experience. The victim is completely aware that he or she is being controlled against their will, but can't do anything against it. It's like being trapped in your own body, not able to control your actions.   
  
He stopped a little, a meaningful look in his eyes. Justin felt dizzy, the seriousness of the situation dawning on him, pulling him down like wet clothes.   
  
\- You have to understand that any manipulation to a human being can leave a serious impact. The mind is a fragile thing, yes, but can be healed over time. But if the soul and the heart is tormented, it can stay with the victim forever, and can be impossible to heal.   
  
\- What can I do? - asked Justin, his voice barely more than a whisper, his eyes glazing from worry and empathy.   
  
\- Be there for him. That is all you can do.   
  
Constantine turned to leave, but stopped after a few steps, turning back slightly with his shoulders.   
  
\- Don't blame yourself mate. - he said, his voice tinted with sympathy. - There was no way to prevent the curse, and without you, Circe might have done much worse to him. Bad things happen, and that's that. And from what I've heard, Vigilante is one tough cookie. He'll get over it.   
  
He finally turned again, and left the med bay. Justin stood there a few moments more, looking at the retreating back of the warlock, until he finally disappeared behind an automatic door. Justin took a deep breath, brought his hand through his disheveled hair, and stepped back inside Vigilante's room.   
  
He was sitting the same way Justin left him, seemingly lost in thought. Justin stood in the door for a few moments, trying to keep his eyes from tearing up. Finally, he stepped closer to Vig and sat in the chair that Constantine occupied a few minutes earlier. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Vigilante. He was avoiding his gaze, staring at his feet once more.   
  
\- How are you holding up? - he asked finally, searching for the other man's gaze.   
  
Vig shrugged, and looked at him, still avoiding his gaze.   
  
\- I'm alive I guess. So there's that. - He sat in silence for a little while, after he looked up again, worry showing in his tired eyes.   
  
\- Where's Mari? Is she alright?   
  
\- She is sleeping, but will be fine.   
  
Hearing the good news Vigilante sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a few seconds.   
  
\- Did Ah hurt ya? - he asked suddenly, looking at the knight with fear. - Ah shot at ya. Ah remember. Ah used up two full clips.   
  
\- I'm fine. - Justin reassured him with a kind voice. - I'ts all right.   
  
\- No, this ain't alright! - he said, standing up and pacing the room nervously. - I could have killed you and Mari and everyone in that damn museum!   
  
\- Vig, please, — said Justin worriedly, standing up himself - you're hurt. You need to rest.   
  
\- What if Constantine is wrong? - he asked hysterically, with rising panic in his voice. - What's to stop her from controlling me again?   
  
Justin stepped towards his friend and grabbed his shoulders, making him look him straight in the eyes.   
  
\- I am. - he stated firmly, his eyes glowing with fearless determination.   
  
Vig searched his eyes for a few moments, and his expression seemed to soften a little. Justin held his gaze firmly, not letting him look away.   
  
\- I promise to you Vigilante, that as long as I am alive the witch will never lay another finger on you. I swear upon the name of God, that she will get her due fate, and that I will protect you, no matter what.   
  
Looking at Vig's face, Justin knew that he couldn't let anything happen to him. He didn't throw around the name of God that easily, so when he swore on His name, he meant every word.   
  
Standing this close to him, Justin saw just how beautiful Vigilante was.  At least the witch was right about that one. His perfect, pointed nose was beautiful, as if a sculptor dreamt it. His soft, honey eyes were framed with medium-sized eyebrows, and dark, thick eyelashes, making his eyes look divine.   
  
The intimateness of the moment was broken when a middle-aged African-American nurse entered the room. She looked rather surprised to see someone else in the room, for officially Vig wasn't supposed to get any visitors until his check-up is done with.   
  
\- Oh - she exclaimed - I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Vigilante needs rest.   
  
Justin held Vig's gaze for a few moments more, and then turned to the nurse.   
  
\- Forgive my unannounced intrusion my lady. - he addressed the woman - I merely wanted to make sure my good friend Vigilante is all right and in good health.   
  
\- Don't worry sir. - she answered, a faint smile forming on her lips. - Mr. Vigilante is one of the healthiest men I've had the privilege to meet since I've worked on the Watchtower. I'll make sure that he is out of here in no time.   
  
\- Would it be possible for me to stay please? - he asked, being as polite as he can be. He didn't want to leave Vig alone, and would stay with him, no matter what. - I wouldn't disturb anyone, I promise.   
  
The nurse looked as if she was about to reject the idea, but then she smiled again and nodded in agreement.   
  
\- If Mr. Vigilante is alright with it I don't mind. - she said, and turned to the cowboy. - Now I told you not to strain yourself Mr. Vigilante, and here you are, doing exactly that.   
  
Vigilante looked at Justin for a few moments more, and for the first time since he was back smiled faintly.   
  
\- Ah just love your voice when you're angry Mrs. Freeman. - he told the nurse, and she smiled back at the cowboy shyly.   
  
\- Oh, stop it you. - she said playfully. - trying to flatter me. I have a son who's as old as you.   
  
Vig smiled and sat back on the bed as Mrs. Freeman shuffled around him, checking his vitals and asking some questions occasionally. Justin stood back as she worked, giving her space.   
  
She left after about fifteen minutes and Justin sat back in the chair in front of Vig. They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes.   
  
\- So, we're good friends now? - asked Vigilante smiling.   
  
Justin smiled back as he got off his helmet and put it on the small table next to them.   
  
\- I like to think we have been good friends ever since we met.   
  
\- You mean the day you woke up from a thousand-year coma and got mah ass handed to me so bad that the whole League was talking about it for a week? - he asked jokingly, which earned a hearty laugh from Justin.   
  
\- Perhaps a little later then.   
  
Vigilante laughed a little as he continued fidgeting with his blanket. Some old spark was back in his eyes as he looked up at Justin.   
  
\- Well, my friends call me Greg.   
  
Justin looked stunned for a few moments, then he grinned as he spoke.   
  
\- It is nice to be your friend Greg.   
  
\- Same here Justin.   
  
They sat in comfortable silence as life went on in the Watchtower.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Circe walked towards her Hotel room in Berlin, wearing her newest mortal disguise. She was still furious at the events of a few hours ago, despising the cursed Justice League and the Holy Knight. For the first time in long centuries she was very close to getting to Hades. And she didn't like that. At all.   
  
She entered her room, throwing her purse on the floor and opening a bottle of wine from the mini bar.   
  
\- Rough day? - asked a voice suddenly, making Circe summon her power and almost striking the man sitting in her armchair.   
  
\- You? - she asked disbelievingly. - What are you doing here?   
  
The stranger stood from the chair, stopping in front of the goddess.   
  
\- Tonight you met one of my long-lost enemies. - he stated, his look dark and menacing. - I need you to tell me everything about the Shining Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone!  
> This chapter is one of my favorites so far, even though it took me forever to update. :( Sorry about that! Uni is killing me.  
> Some Chapter info:  
> \- Amoracchius is from the insanely awsome novel series, The Dresden Files from Jim Butcher. If you haven't read it I recommend it a lot.  
> \- Justin is getting famous in the League! ~ˇoˇ~ I thought that a guy like him ought to be well known pretty fast, being from the last century and all that.  
> \- Their relationship with Vig is getting closer!! Aww I love these two so much <3  
> That's about all for today. I hope you guys liked it, because I loved writing this chapter.  
> If you have any questions or if you liked/disliked it please do notify me in the comments.  
> Kudos are always welcomed. (Please, please, please leave kudos if you liked it <3 )  
> Have a great New Year everyone! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shining Knight, Vigilante and Circe belong to DC comics. Farkas is my original character.

**Chapter five**

The smell of incense fills the chapel as Justin looks around in his search for God. His father told him that He is everywhere, so why is he the only one not seeing Him? He cranes his neck to look at the paintings on the ceiling only to feel his father hit him in the neck. He somehow falls under the floor, feels the cold air in the dark chamber, smelling of mold and death.

Suddenly he sees the knights of the Order, sitting around Father András, talking, discussing something. Their faces are serious, and Commander Barnabás is pacing in the room nervously. Justin wants to ask what is wrong, but suddenly the chamber door opens, blinding him.

The warmth of the sun tingles his skin after the cold of the crypt, and his eyes slowly adjust to the light. He slowly opens them, and there is a man in front of him. His beauty is overwhelming, and Justin can feel that it is not natural. He feels the power of the man, his beauty not masking the lethality that radiates off him. He feels his fear rise, his knees wobbling under him as he fights the urge to run. He knows this face. He's seen it before.

Michael.

He slowly hands him something, seemingly pulling it out of nowhere. It is Amoracchius, the Holy Sword of Love. Justin takes it, but it is too heavy, and it falls to the ground. He tries to lift it again, only to see that his hands are too thin, too weak to bear it.

He looks up at Michael, but he simply looks at him sternly, his eyes seemingly on fire.  He slowly starts towards him, reaching out to take him away from the shoulder. His touch burns him, and as he lifts him up, he sees Amoracchius getting smaller and smaller, until he is consumed in oblivion.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Justin? You in there? - asked Vigilante as he knocked on his friend's door. He just got back from a mission with Shayera and Vixen, and after getting his leg checked by the JL medics, he was ready to leave this flying metal box for the weekend. 

He knocked again, but Justin gave no response. He was sure he is in there, since no one saw him anywhere else in the Watchtower. He contemplated just leaving, but decided to try opening the door, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye to his friend. To his surprise the door wasn't locked, so he entered the room.

Justin's armor was on its holder in the closet. Even without its wielder, it looked astonishing, the golden plates glinting in the semi darkness, the red cross on Justin's white cloak practically glowing. He continued inside, taking in his surroundings. He felt a little guilty invading Justin's private life, but continued his search.  After a few moments he thought about leaving, when his eyes fell on the lightly lit desk surrounded by shelves of books.

The sight in front of him made his heart melt. Justin was sitting in his chair, asleep above all his books. His dark blond hair was disshevelled, his mouth open slightly, and Greg could've sworn he was drooling a little. He stepped closer and examined some of the books on the desk. 

_The Hungarians - A Thousand Years of Victory in Defeat , by Paul Lendvai_

_Eclipse of the Crescent Moon, by Géza Gárdonyi_

_The Story of Hungary, by Arminius Vámbéry_

_The French Revolution, by Ian Davidson_

_Martin Luther - Renegade and Prophet, by Lyndal Roper_

Greg looked back at the sleeping knight and had to smile. His face was a little red, but peaceful, lacking the strong, determined look he usually had while awake. In the soft yellow light of the room, he noticed freckles on his face. Since when did Justin have freckles?

He was snoring quietly, his mouth silently moving, mumbling incoherent words. Greg felt the urge to just sit in front of him, and watch him all day, to remember every detail of his face. Every little wrinkle, scar, his sharp jaw line and straight nose.

He was snapped out of his daydream though, when he heard Justin mumble a little louder, his brows furrowing, saw his eyes move frantically under closed eyelids. He was shaking a little, his fist twitching in his dream. Greg was taken aback, not sure what to do, fearing that waking him up will only make the dream worse. He couldn't just leave either, though, so after a few moments he stepped closer to the knight, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

\- Justin - he said softly, shaking him a little - Hey, buddy. 

Justin stirred a little, and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. After a few seconds he jolted a little, and looked around with panic, as if not sure where he is.

\- _Mi? Hogy?_

\- Hey, its okay fella - said Greg soothingly, putting his hands in front of him. - You just had a bad dream is all.

\- _Greg? Mit keresel itt? -_ asked the knight with confusion.

\- My Hungarian is a little rusty, so you'll have to repeat that for me. - joked Vigilante.

Justin stared at him for a few seconds, and then rubbed his face tiredly, pulling his tangled hair behind his ears.

\- I'm sorry, I was a little... dreamy?

\- Tired. - answered Greg as he pulled out a chair next to Justin and turned it's back towards him, leaning on it. - Wanna talk about it? - he asked, putting his hat on the table while he pulled down his bandana.

\- I... I saw the Knights and Father András... And then there was Mihály... Amoracchius was too heavy... Amoracchius! - he said with alarm, and he bolted from the chair, almost knocking Greg over. He hurried to the closet to see the armor and the sword right where he had left them.

\- What's wrong? - he heard Vig ask as he walked up behind him. - The sword is there, I saw it when I came in.

Justin just stood there silently for a few moments, eyeing the weapon carefully. After a few moments he felt Greg's hand on his shoulder, the same way Michael held him. He looked back at him, and his eyes were full of concern and worry.

\- Hey - he said softly. - Talk to me buddy. What's wrong?

Justin looked back at the sword and stepped closer, feeling Vig's soft hand release him. He looked down at the sword, eyeing it, fearing what might happen if he held it. He felt Greg's gaze on his back, but he ignored it as he reached for the hilt. As he grasped it, he felt the familiar hum of power. Finally, he lifted it, unsheathing it fully. The sword seemed to glow a little, illuminating the dark closet. Justin looked back at Vigilante, who was touching the burnt skin above his heart absent mindedly, seemingly in a trance from the sword.

Finally putting it back down, he turned to Vigilante, who was eyeing him worriedly. They stood in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

\- I'm sorry Greg. - Breathed Justin quietly, feeling ashamed of himself. - It has been a hard few days.

\- Hard few months I recon - joked Greg half-heartedly. When he saw Justin avoid his gaze, he stepped a little closer and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. - Hey. It's okay. 

-It's just... hard. - said Justin, his voice trembling a little. - Sometimes I feel that I'm not worthy of wielding Amoracchius. That I'm not enough. That what I do will never be enough.

\- We all feel that way now and then. - said Greg soothingly - In our line of work it's ineviteble. 

Seeing that he's not convinced, Greg continued.

\- You said God chose you to be His warrior, right?

\- Yes. 

\- Well, I'm no expert, but the way I see it, even the most strong willed people waver from time to time. And even the most faithful men have doubts now and then. It's all a part of the journey. You've been called out on the waters Justin. And with your heart of gold, you can never be unworthy.

Greg held Justin's gaze. His eyes were glazed with tears, making them impossibly blue, reminding him of the summer sky. He saw a rouge tear rolling down his beautiful face, and wanted to brush it away, but Justin beat him to it, rubbing the tears away.

\- You are always surprising me Greg. - he said finally with a weak smile.

\- Didn't think me an emotional coach? - he asked jokingly.

\- I didn't think you would be the one giving me a lecture about faith. I never knew you read the Bible.

\- More like remember it from Sunday school. I did go to church as a kid you know.

Greg turned on his heels and Justin followed suit. He went back to his desk and started to organize the mess of books and papers.

\- Wow. You really study a lot. Much more than I have when I was in school.

\- There's a lot I need to catch up on. It's amazing how much you can learn. You have no idea what a privilege it is to have access to such knowledge.

\- I guess a thousand years’ worth of knowledge is a lot to learn. - stated Vig, scratching his head. - so you're gonna continue studying?

\- Perhaps.

\- Or maybe you could  hang out with me.

Justin stopped and looked at Greg uncertainly.

\- I don't know Greg. - he answered finally, continuing his task. - I think I should stay here in case the League needs me.

\- If the League needs ya, they'll let you know. Besides, after your little breakdown I'm not gonna let you sulk in this big space craft. You're getting depressed Justin, and that can escelate to something serious very quickly. The bad dream is a sign that you need a break.

\- A break? - asked Justin with raised eyebrows.

\- Yeah. Relax, have some you-time. 

\- That seems like wasting time to me. - he answered while he put the books back on the shelf. 

\- Alright. - said Vig crossing his arms in front of him. - Then answer me this. When is the last time you've been down there? - he asked pointing to the planet below.

\- Yesterday.

\- Missions don't count.

Justin stopped and thought for a moment. Could it be?

\- No way. - exclaimed Vigilante. - You haven't been down there since your first day have you?

\- I was preoccupied, so to say. You know, with being resurrected and all that.

\- Oh don't you get cocky with me Sir Justin. That aint' no excuse. Come with me, you can crash at my place. It's Friday, so I don't have to work anyway. I can show you around in Brooklyn if you feel like it.

\- Thank you Greg, but I really have things to do.

\- I think you misunderstood me partner. - stated Greg as he got his hat back on. - I meant you are coming with me this instant, or I'll tell J'ohn to put you on the inactive list for a few days.

\- Are you blackmailing me? - asked Justin, feeling his anger flare.

\- If that's what it takes for you to come with me, then yeah, I'm blackmailing you.

\- _Hihetetlen fickó vagy, ugye tudod? /You're unbelieveable./ -_ he stated as he crossed his hands as well, glaring at Greg.

 _-_ I'm just gonna assume that you thanked me for being considerate of your mental health. Now - he declaimed as he clapped once. - You need to get dressed, and we're ready to go.

Greg started towards the closet again, and examined its contents.

\- Well this is sad. - he stated after a few minutes. - You hardly have any clothes which are presentable in society.

\- Well, I didn't need any until now. - grumbled Justin, obviously annoyed by his friend's victory over him.

\- No worries, I can give you some of mine, we're teleporting to my apartment anyway. - he stated as he reappeared. - So. Ready to leave?

Justin looked at him incredulously. Vig, seeing his annoyance grinned and winked at him. Justin broke into a smile at that as he rolled his eyes at the other man and walked to the closet to retrieve Amoracchius.

\- Who needs enemies when I have friends like you? - he asked as he strapped the sword on his side.

\- I know you love me. - joked Greg as they made their way to the teleportation bay.

 

* * *

 

 

Greg's apartment wasn't outstanding or fabulous, but it was cozy, full with mismatched rugs, second hand sofas and curtains. Justin was eyeing the guitar in the corner, eventually deciding not to touch it. He went over to what he assumed was another instrument, a piano as he recalled, and pushed a few white panels, but nothing happened. His sight fell on a picture on a shelf. Three men were smiling at each other, one of them Greg. He looked much younger, his smile so bright it could've lit up a room. Justin assumed the older man to be his father, the two men sharing the same broad jaw line, dark hair and slightly upturned nose. The younger one looked a little different, with light brown hair and a longer jaw line, but had the same, friendly honey brown eyes. Justin assumed him to be Greg's brother.

\- Here ya go. - announced Vig as he entered the living room with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt in hand. He looked so different without his white jeans and blue button up shirt. Even though Justin saw him many times without his hat and bandana, the difference was still striking. He was more relaxed, more casual here than in the watchtower.

Greg handed the clothes to Justin and walked to the kitchen to open the fridge. Justin changed into the shirt he was given and examined himself in the mirror.

\- Back in my day we only wore black if someone died. 

\- I can give you another one if you'd like. - said Greg handing him a beer. - Cheers.

\- _Egészségedre. -_ he answered as he took a sip.

\- What does that mean?

\- It means that I drink to your health.

\- Heh. Sounds better than cheers.

As Justin got on the pair of jeans he followed Greg to the small balcony overviewing a busy street and a small park on the other side of the road. Greg pulled out a little  box and got out its content.

\- What is that? - asked Justin curiously.

Greg lit the small rod in his mouth and it started smoking.

\- Cigarette - he replied after releasing the smoke from his lungs.

\- What is it good for?

\- Nothing. Gives you more bad than good. Wanna try?

Justin eyed him suspiciously, but took it from Greg after a few moments. He put it in his mouth and took a drag, but coughed immediately from the warm smoke in his lungs.

\- How can you bare this? - he asked Greg between coughs, and the cowboy laughed at his friend lightheartedly. - This can't possibly be good for you.

\- It isn't. - he stated as he took another drag. - It's more of a bad habit.

\- Why don't you just not do it then?

\- Addiction isn't that simple. I've tried quitting a few times. Always ended up back here.

\- I'm sorry.

\- Nothing to be sorry about. - he answered between drags. - There are worse things to be addicted to. Like drugs or alcohol.

Justin seemed to ponder on that for a few moments as he drank his beer in silence.

\- Let me try again. - he asked after a few minutes.

Greg grinned and gave it to him. This time he was prepared and managed not to cough as he took a drag and let the smoke up in the sky.

\- I still don't know what is good in this. - he stated after giving it back to Greg. He sucked a few more drags after putting the filter in the ashtray.

\- Nothing. But that's not what your brain thinks sadly. - he answered finally as they made their way back to the living room. 

\- I've got a few errands to run today. You can join me if you want. - stated Greg matter-of-factly.

\- What kinds of errands?

\- Ya know, just mediocre things. Shopping is the top priority though. - Greg added as he looked in the fridge.

\- Alright. - answered Justin as he changed into another shirt Greg offered him, this time a long sleeved white one. 

Greg closed the fridge and watched Justin change. His build wasn't like a body builder's, but it was obviously rippling with muscles, giving the cowboy dreamy thoughts. He knew from first-hand experience that Justin was easily at least three times stronger than he was, and he didn't consider himself weak either. Greg watched Justin's muscles stretch as he lifted his arms. He felt the urge to touch him, to feel those rock hard abs under his skin, to feel his scent, to taste him...

As Justin started to change pants Vig snapped out of it and quickly looked back at the almost empty fridge, as if looking for something. He felt his cheeks burn, and he quickly took another swing from his beer.

\- And what is there to shop? - asked Justin suddenly and Greg closed the fridge once more.

\- Everything mostly. - he admitted sheepishly. - I haven't really been home in the past couple of days. 

Greg went to join Justin in the living room and opened a cabinet. He shuffled around for a few moments after retrieving a worn leather jacket.

\- Here. We're going on my bike.

Justin analyzed it for a few moments after getting it on.

\- Shoot, pardner. - commented Vigilante with an amused smile. -  All ya need is a chain on your belt and you'll be the hottest biker out there.

\- Is that a good thing? - he asked as he examined himself in the mirror.

\- Well I have a soft spot for bikers. - Greg answered with a sly grin. Before Justin had time to react, he threw him a helmet and retrieved his keys from the holder.

Justin blinked a few times feeling his cheeks burn a little. He started to strap Amoracchius on his hips when Greg stopped him.

\- Woah there fella. You can't just take that sword out in public. It's against the law.

\- I can't just leave it here. - he insisted, continuing to strap the wapon.

\- If the police catch you with it they have the right to take it away. - added Greg which made Justin stop.

Greg seemed to think for a moment before he went to the other room without saying another word. After a few moments he returned with a navy green colored bag and handed it to Justin.

\- Here ya go. Put it in this.

\- What is this? - he asked as he put the sword in it.

\- A rifle bag. Got it when I served in the army. It’s not a hard case, but it should do the job. Plus if you'd have a hard rifle case, a cop would stop us for sure. - he added. - This way they are more likely to think it a fishing case.

\- Smart. - murmured Justin as he slung the bag on his back.

They made their way downstairs to the garage and approached a black motorcycle.

\- Justin, I want you to meet Angelina. - he said, running his hand over the surface of the bike.

\- Angelina?

\- Named after the most talented actress in Hollywood.

\- And who is your other cycle named after? The one you use as Vigilante.

\- Lara? She's my favorite heroine, played by said actress. - he answered as he tapped Angelina's back lightly.

He strapped on his helmet, put the key in and turned the ignition. The engine purred to life and Greg flipped up his visors.

\- Take a seat pardner.

\- I'd rather call Victory. - answered Justin, uncertain about the safety of the vehicle.

\- Oh, come on. You're not afraid of falling off of a flying horse but you're afraid of riding a bike? Besides, you can't just ride your pegasus in the middle of Brooklyn.

Justin took a deep breath and sat behind Vigilante as he strapped on his helmet as well.

\- Don't worry. It's the same as riding a horse. - Commented Greg, trying to calm the Shining Knight.

\- Well usually I'm the one controlling the horse.

\- You'll get used to it. Now hold on tight.

\- Where do I hold on?

\- You can hold on to the back, but that's not as safe. You can hold on to me too.

\- Like this? - asked Justin as he put his hands on Vig's sides. Vig felt himself get a little warmer at the touch.

\- You'll want to hold on a little firmer than that. - he answered as he took hold of the knight's long arms and wrapped it around himself. - There ya go.

As Justin's arms wrapped around Greg, he felt his belly go warm and his cheeks burn. The cowboy's frame was as tall as his, but leaner, making it easier to hug him tight. From this close he smelled like smoke and leather, and he fought the urge to snuggle closer, to take in his smell first hand. His body fit perfectly under his, felt natural to the knight. He felt his thighs brush against his, and he shuddered slightly.

He pretended not to notice the way Greg looked at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He wanted to think that this was natural, when he knew it wasn't. And somewhere deep down, he liked it. He liked to feel Vigilante's eyes on him, sizing him up. Just the way he liked the feel of him under his arms, pushing into his back. He wished that this cursed jacket wouldn't be so thick.

Finally, Greg gave it gas, and the two heroes rolled out of the garage and onto the busy streets of New York. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Circe reached the abandoned rooftop, her form changed from the black crow to her usual mortal disguise, her long violet hair glinting in the soft light of the city below her. She was a little early, so she calmed her breath as she waited for him to come.

She didn't like being ordered around by anyone, much less a mortal man. But this particular mortal was a dangerous one, and Circe knew better than to get on his bad side. After all, one doesn't survive millennia by being incompetent or weak.

After a few minutes, she felt a chill go down her spine, and she turned around to see him standing only a few steps from her. She managed not to jump in surprise, and felt her anger rise at seeing him again. She wouldn't let it show, but she was unnerved by him, uncomfortable with the fact that he was one of the very few who managed to sneak up on her repeatedly.

\- What do you want? - she spat venomously. - I already told you everything about the knight.

The man looked down at her, his mouth slowly turning up to a faint smile. The bastard was enjoying this. He reached up to straighten his tie, and the first thing Circe noticed was the big fang on a silver chain around his neck. It must have been from a bear or a wolf. But the most interesting was his hand; he had six fingers on both of them, with many rings, maybe two or three on each finger.

\- Now my dear Circe. Is this any way to treat an old friend?

\- Friend. Of course. - she said in disdain as she whipped her hair once. - I told you everything I know about the Holy Knight. If you don't tell me why I'm here, I'm leaving.

\- We both know you're not leaving. - he stated simply as he walked to the edge of the roof, looking down on the busy street below. - You still owe me.

\- I told you what you wanted to know. I don't owe you anything. - she said as she started to leave, when she felt an iron grip on her wrist, pulling her back. She was in front of him, his face only inches apart from hers. She felt her belly grow warm,  fear mixed with desire as she looked into the dark orbs in front of her.

\- You and I both know that is not true. - he told her with a quiet, but dangerous voice. - The information you gave me isn't nearly enough to pay me back.

His dark eyes wandered down on her body, as he leaned in to smell her hair, and plant small, sensual kisses on her neck. He felt Circe release a shaky breath, but she didn't say anything.

\- Besides - he continued, whispering in her ear, nibbling the lobe playfully, which made Circe shiver - we both know that if you really wanted to, you'd have found a way to be free of my debt long ago.

Finally, Circe shoved him off, her eyes flashing, like a snake's, her cheeks flushed from anger and desire.

\- What. Do. You. Want. - she spat between gritted teeth.

He looked her up and down a few times more, after he stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets.

\- You are going to help me defeat the Shining Knight.

Circe's eyes widened as she stepped back a little.

\- Are you mad? - she blurted, feeling her fear rise once more. - We'd have no chance against him. He is in a whole different League than you or me.

\- Yes. The "League" is the problem. I could take him on if he were alone. I managed once, I can do it again. But he is surrounded by other of these so called "heroes", making it impossible for me to get to him.

\- And you want me to, what? Take on the League all on my own while you play cat and mouse with your old enemy?

\- As amusing as that would be, no. I have different plans for us.

\- There is no _us_ , Farkas. - answered  Circe bluntly. - As soon as I pay that stupid debt back, the two of us are done.

Farkas looked at her for a few moments, an amused smile spreading on his face. His smile was predatory, almost wolfish. _'At least he lives up to his name'_ thought Circe.

\- Alright. - he answered finally, the amusement never leaving his face. - You help me defeat him, and we're done.

\- Swear it. - commanded Circe, knowing that he would play her again at the first chance he gets.

\- You know I don't swear on your stupid river. - he answered bluntly, raising an eyebrow at the goddess.

Circe crossed her arms and gave her a deadpan look, her emerald eyes flashing.

\- _Ó hogy a lépfene vinne el téged is._ \- he surrendered, throwing his hands in the air. - Alright. I swear upon the river Styx.

Lightning flashed and the night sky boomed at the ancient oath, and for the first time, Circe smiled victoriously.

\- Now that we have that out of the way, we have work to do. - grumbled Farkas.

\- And how do you plan on defeating him?

\- The knight wields one of the most powerful weapons ever made in all the worlds. - he answered as he stepped to the edge of the roof. - It's only fair to have one of our own, don't you think?

\- What do you mean one of our own? - asked Circe confused. Then realization seemed to dawn on her as her frown turned into excited awe. - There's another sword, isn't there?

\- Not just one. - he answered as he turned back to her. - Two.

Circe's jaw dropped as she thought about all the possibilities those swords can give her. Her awe turned into an excited smile as her mind raced.

\- Come now, my dear. - said Farkas as he extended his hand towards Circe. - We have lots of planning ahead of us.

Circe eyed his hand for a few moments, but decided to take it. As six fingers wrapped around her own, the two disappeared into the shadows of the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone <3  
> Sorry for the late update, but Uni is still as hard as ever :(  
> This chapter takes place about a month after the previous one.  
> some hungarian words you might want to know:  
> \- Mihály is hungarian for Archangel Michael, who gave the sword to Justin back in the old days, before he ended up in a coma  
> \- András is Hungarian for Andrew  
> \- Barnabás is Hungarian for Barnabas  
> \- Ó hogy a lépfene vinne el téged is. - "Fene" is an old hungarian expression for illness, and is considered to be a bad demon of cancer and illness in general. "Lép" is the splenic, "lépfene" meaning splenic cancer or splenic illness in general. So this expression could roughly be translated into "I wish you'd have Splenic cancer" or wishing that the illness demon took her away to hell :D These expressions are usually used to curse or to tell people to fuck off. I just love Hungarian <3  
> \- "Farkas" (pronounced /fɒrkɒʃ/ in IPA) is a pagan hungarian name meaning "wolf", but it's not used anymore, because it was usually a bad omen to name a child after the big bad wolf. We still use "farkas" for the name of the animal though, which literally translates to "tailed" or "animal with a tail". It's interesting that people were so afraid of wolves that they didn't even give it a proper name, only that it has a tail. Folklore is soo awsome!  
> \- In pagan mythology having some special body difference, like having six fingers or being born with teeth or hair or having unmatching eyecolors were considered to be distinguishing features of supernatural abilities. People with these features were considered shamans or witches, making them special leaders in pagan tribes. This might give you a few ideas of who Farkas is in the story ;)  
> That's all for now! As always, thank you for reading, and please leave some kudos or comments if you liked or didn't like it <3  
> Have a lovely day everyone <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the Justice League Unlimited episode titled 'Patriot Act'. If you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend it.  
> All rights reserved, All characters, except for my OC, Farkas, belong to DC comics.

**Chapter six**

Vigilante paced in the waiting room of the Metropolis Hospital nervously. After the hopeless battle against the mutated monster, General Eiling, the seven heroes fighting him were taken care of almost immediately.

Green Arrow, Speedy, Crimson Avenger and himself were treated on the scene by medics, with a few cuts and some nasty bruises, and a concussion for Vigilante. Star Girl was rushed to the hospital, but was already conscious when she got to the ER. She had a broken arm and a few cracked ribs, but nothing life threatening thank God.

S.T.R.I.P.E. was a little more difficult to treat, since his armor had to be cut open with special tools. It took almost three hours to do it without injuring Star Girl's step dad, who had a more serious concussion, three cracked ribs and a fractured cheek bone. The two of them were in the same room after Courtney got out of surgery, Pat almost sobbing in relief when her daughter was rolled next to him.

Shining Knight, however, was in critical condition. After Eiling fled the scene, it took medical units some time to get the magical armor off the knight, and only after that did they manage to start diagnosing the beaten hero. After they took him away, Vigilante collected the pieces of his friend's armor and Amoracchius, not wanting the weapon to fall into the wrong hands. He quickly gave them to Green Arrow, who took them back to the Watchtower.

The hospital provided a separate ward for the superheroes, and Vigilante has been there for several hours, checking on his injured teammates, but there was still no news about Justin. He was getting really nervous, his head throbbing from the battle with the mutated monster. He tried to ask the nurses about his friend but they said he was still in surgery, and that they don't know anything as of yet.

So he waited. He waited for long, long hours in the lobby, feeling himself getting sick with fear. What if something went wrong? What if the monster beat him up so bad that he wont be able to fight anymore? Or worse...

What if he doesn't survive?

Greg felt the world close in on him at those thoughts, his head spinning wildly, spiraling down into a pit of worry and despair. He had to concentrate to calm his breathing, to bring his pulse back to normal. The last thing he needed right now was a panic attack or a nervous breakdown.

He tried to concentrate on good memories, nice experiences, like when they trained, or watched old cowboy movies. When he showed him around in Brooklyn, talking about how the city is said to have crocodiles in the sewers, his face torn between amazement and disbelief. Or him explaining to Justin how big cities like New York can be overwhelming, beautiful but terrifying at the same time. How even in a city so full of life and people can make one feel so painfully lonely.

He remembered when they walked in the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens, taking in all the beauties of nature in the heart of the city. How the sun seemed to make his eyes sparkle in all the different shades of blue, his skin glowing, the freckles on his face more visible in natural light. His hair was tied back in a loose bun, a few rouge strands framing his face, and Greg felt the urge to tuck it behind his ear, to feel his skin under his fingers. Justin talked about one of his quests back in the old days, and as much as Greg loved to hear those stories, he couldn't help but look at his hands from time to time. Those strong, yet surprisingly slender hands that he knew could break bones, yet when he talked he used them so much differently, as if gesticulating was as much a part of his speech as words.

Forcing his consciousness back to the present, he felt his pulse slowing a bit, but he was still sick with worry. He decided to check on S.T.R.I.P.E., knowing that he needed the distraction. As he entered the room, he saw Star Girl on a bed, sleeping, probably still under the effect of aesthetics from the surgery. He walked next to her bed, holding her hand a little. Although they didn't really bond much in the League because of the age difference, the star-spangled kid grew on to him very quickly. The doctor said that she will be fine, but will have to take a few months of physiotherapy before she can fully recover.

\- Vig. - he heard a faint  voice calling his name, and he went around Star Girl's bed to stand next to S.T.R.I.P.E.

He looked pretty bad, the left side of his face dark purple, his eye swollen shut from the impact he got while fighting Eiling. His neck was stabilized with a plastic brace, and his torso was wrapped in gauze. His wrist was punctuated with IV-s, probably getting some serious painkillers for his ribs.

\- Hey, Pat - Vig greeted the other man with a friendly hand to the shoulder. - It's good to see ya alright and kickin'.

\- Yeah - he answered his voice hoarse and a little weak. - These painkillers are doing the job all right.

\- You did great out there. If it weren't for you this might have been a lot messier.

\- It doesn't feel like I contributed much. How's Courtney? I she okay? - he asked, worry flashing over his features.

\- She's sleepin'. Doctor said everything went smoothly, and that she'll be back in shape in no time. She's lucky she's so young, her body can take practically anything in this age.

Pat let out a shaky breath in relief and winced in pain at the action.

\- I was so worried. - he confessed, tears running down his cheeks. - Every time Courtney is out there fighting, it's like watching a child play with a match. And now my worst fear came true.

Vig stepped closer and squeezed Pat's arm, trying to give him some comfort, not knowing what else to do.

\- Hey, it's alright big guy.

\- I was in that armor for hours, you know. - he continued, fighting back sobs in order not to hurt his ribs even more. - I was lying there, unable to move, hurting all over, and all I could think about is that Courtney will get hurt and I can't do anything to protect her.

\- It isn't your fault Pat. - Said Greg soothingly - We were hopelessly outnumbered. Courtney is one tough young lady. She will be okay.

\- I just love her so much. If anything happened to her, I don't think I'd survive.

\- Ah say you tell that to her when she wakes up, pardner. It's all gonna be alright.

\- I know, I know. - answered Pat as he released a shaky breath, wincing a little at his aching ribs. - Could you do something for me?

\- Shoot.

\- Would you ask someone to pull my bed in front of Courtney's? - he pleaded. - I can't turn my head, and I really want to see her.

\- Of course. I'll get a nurse in here for you.

He squeezed his shoulder once more in reassurance, then left the room to find a nurse.

As he went back to the waiting room, he felt the familiar anxiety settle in his stomach once more. He looked at the clock on the nurses' counter. It was 9:24 pm. Justin had been in surgery for almost ten hours now. He had briefed Mr. Terrific about the Leaguers' conditions hours ago, but he still couldn't say anything about Justin. Once Courtney wakes up, she and her step-dad will be moved to the Metro tower for further therapy. But Justin? Vigilante had no idea.

The door to the waiting room suddenly opened, and Mari appeared in the door, her golden eyes full of worry.

\- Vig! - she exclaimed as she stepped to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and felt his defenses falling apart, his worry making way to the surface.

\- I just got back from Ukraine - she explained as they parted. - I came as soon as I saw the video.

\- What video?

\- You haven't seen it?

\- No, Ah don't have my phone with me.

\- Don't mind it then. How's everyone? Are you okay?

\- Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Star Girl and S.T.R.I.P.E. are beaten pretty bad, with cracked ribs and a broken arm, but the doctors said they'll be fine.

\- What about Justin? - asked Mari, her eyes glazed with worry.

Greg felt his voice tremble, hot tears stinging in his eye as he talked.

\- Ah dunno jack about Justin. He's been in surgery for almost ten hours Mari! - he said, his voice braking. The room started to spin with him for a moment, and Mari had to catch him before he fell.

\- Hey, it's okay cowboy, - she said as she guided Greg to a chair. - take it easy.

They both sat and Mari gave Greg a bottle of water. He drank a little as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

\- How did ya know what happened? - he asked Mari as he put the water on the table next to them.

Mari held Greg's hand in hers, contemplating how to tell his friend.

\- I saw it in TV. - she said finally. - There's a video of Justin fighting the monster.

\- Show me.

\- Greg, I don't think you should...

\- Mari, Ah was out cold for most of the goddamn battle being useless while mah friends almost died. Please. I have to know what happened to Justin.

Mari eyed him for a few moments, then retrieved her phone from her bag.  She got it out, typed a few commands and gave the device to Greg.

The video started playing.

It showed the end of the battle as Green Arrow and Speedy charged the raging monster, but were easily defeated by it.

- _Superman, you coward!_ \- shouted the mutated Eiling, his booming voice echoing through the heart of metropolis. - All your men are down, and you won't even show your face?!

- _He cannot hear even your bellowing, monster._ \- came suddenly a new voice, and the camera shifted to Justin, his form emerging from the smoke. His armor shined in the morning sunlight, Amoracchius gleaming in his hand. - _Even as we speak, Superman is rescuing an entire star system a universe away._

He stopped in front of Eiling, took fighting stance and held Amoraccius in both hands.

\- _Do your worst_ \- he said, his voice as cool as iron. - _I will not let you harm another._

Eiling started walking around him, seizing him up, like a predator.

- _I do what I do in service to my country._ \- he said, eyeing the sharp sword in the knight's hand, knowing that it can be dangerous even for him.

\- _Once, at the word of my lord, King László, I was ordered to lay waste to an entire Village._ \- Said Justin, keeping his sword between himself and the monster, never taking his eyes off him. - _I knew my king's heart could not be so unjust. So I spared them all._

\- _Then you're a lousy soldier._ \- retorted Eiling as his mighty fist swung towards the Shining Knight.

He lost balance as the fist collided with his jaw, but felt his armor absorbing some of the blow. He massaged his jaw, tasting blood in his mouth.

- _There it is._ \- he commented, feeling his anger rise - _The creeping moral decay of the past millennia._

He started towards the monster, Amoracchius slashing dangerously close to him, but quickly got out of the way, the sword missing him only by a few inches.

- _László thanked me, Oaf!_ \- he told as he turned back towards Eiling. - _Had I been wrong, I would've handed over the Sword to my Order and left the court in shame._

He ran at the monster again, sword in both hands and slashed at him again, but he caught the blade and slammed the knight into the ground with brutal force. The asphalt cracked as he collided with it. As he got on all fours, he spat blood on the pavement,

- _Save yourself a trip to the hospital and stand down._ \- ordered the monster, towering over him menacingly. - _That magic armor won't help you._

Justin stood again, a little more shakily than before, and ran towards Eiling once more with a fierce battle cry, but was stopped short as the monster stroke him down, crashing him with both hands. Justin fell to the ground, the force of the impact making Greg wince.

\- _You're a relic_. - commented Eiling as he stood above the fallen knight. - _In this world, power is the only thing that matters._

Justin forced himself to stand once more, and how he managed to get up again, Vigilante couldn't even imagine. Even with the armour, that monster was easily as strong as Wonder Woman or Superman. He felt his stomach churn in an unpleasant way, but couldn't bring himself to look away.

\- _You and those other no-name heroes?_ \- continued Eiling as he stood menacingly above Justin - _You're just people. In the great scheme of things nothing you do has the least bit of significance._

The monster raised his fist again, and hit the Shining Knight with shattering force, making him fly back several feet. His helmet fell off during the fall, and his cape and overcoats were full of dirt and were torn. His right eye was starting to swell, his nose and mouth full of blood, his golden hair disheveled and sweaty.

- _I'll waste you and a billion like you before I let any power rival America's._ \- said the monster as he stopped in front of the bleeding knight once more. - _It is my duty._

By some miracle, Justin still moved to stand. His left arm was bent in a weird way, and it was all Vigilante could do not to throw up. The knight tried to stand again, and again, but only managed to get on one knee.

- _You don't know what the word means._ \- he said weakly, his whole body shaking from pain.

- _You can't win._ \- stated Eiling as he watched his struggle.

\- _Then I'll die as befit a knight. Defending the weak._

\- _Why don't you give up?_ \- asked the monster with raised eyebrows.

Justin looked at him with eyes that could kill, his stare ice cold and determined.

- _Why don't you?_ \- he spat.

For a moment amusement and maybe even the slightest hint of respect seemed to flash over Eiling's face, then he raised his left foot and kicked the kneeling knight with bone-shattering force. He flew backwards, hitting the ground several times before rolling to a stop.

Justin didn't get up anymore.

\- _Superman and your Justice League are a threat to a safe and stabil world._ \- He said as he lifted a car. He turned to finish the medieval hero for good, but was surprised to see several citizens standing around the Shining Knight, rushing to his aid.

\- _Drop the act._ \- said an old lady who stood in the front of the group. - _You think killing Superman will make the world safe? Or killing this boy? Or us?_ \- she asked as she pointed to the unmoving figure of the Shining Knight. - _Tell me. How many of us do you have to kill to keep us safe?_

- _They're the ones I'm after, not you._ \- answered Eiling as he held the car above his head. - _I'm not the menace. Meta-humans are. Super-powered beings._

\- _You're the only one with superpowers here._ \- stated a young boy, kneeling over the wounded knight.

At that, Eiling stopped for a moment and seemed to contemplate his actions. He raised the car even higher, but the people wouldn't leave the knight's side. Realization hit him, and he threw the car to the side.

\- _Alright. I've become what I hate, I'll give you that._ \- he admitted without a hint of remorse. - _But in the long run you'll see that I'm right. You'll see you need the likes of me to protect you from them._

As he leapt into the air and away, the video showed Justin on the floor, and the recording stopped.

Vigilante felt Mari grab the phone from his hands gently and putting it away. He just stared into space, his mind racing.

No one could have survived a beating like that. No one. Yet here they were, waiting all day to find out if their friend made it.

He felt numb. His emotions were too much to bear, it felt like his brain had shut down completely. He could only sit there.

\- Greg. - called Mari - Greg, look at me.

He turned towards her slightly, his eyes glazed with tears, seemingly dead inside.

\- It wasn't your fault. - she stated sternly, holding his hands in her own. - Nothing. Nothing you could have done would've made this different. Eiling just wanted to hurt people, and that's that. There's nothing we can do now, but pray for Justin. Everything will be alright. Okay?

Vig took a shaky breath and nodded, trying to make himself believe the same things. That everything will be alright and all this will be remembered one day as just another mission gone wrong.

They sat together for a while more, watching doctors and nurses mind their business, filling forms, talking. It was almost 10:30 pm when a very tired looking doctor in his forties exited the surgery ward. Vigilante and Vixen stood almost instantly, a questioning look on their faces.

\- You guys are from the Justice League I presume. - he said, taking off his hairnet. - My name is Doctor Morales, I was the leading doctor in the surgery of your friend.

\- How is he doctor? - asked Mari. Greg couldn't bring himself to talk.

\- To be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea how this man is still alive. - he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. -  His left arm was broken in three places, his skull was fractured and his fourth, fifth and sixth ribs on his left broke, one of them piercing his left lung. It's a miracle it didn't puncture the lung entirely, or this could have been fatal. - he explained. -  The sternum was also cracked from the blunt force trauma to the rib cage. The fracture on his skull was on the Parietal bone, near the motor strip. As far as we can tell, no major damage was done to the brain, but since the motor strip controls body movement, there might be some things he'll have to relearn. We managed to clean the wounds of alien parts, such as debris and dirt. All in all the life-saving surgery was successful.

He stopped a little, thinking about his next words carefully.

\- I'm not going to lie to you. Your friend looks like he's been hit by a freight train over and over again. We're keeping him in an induced coma to let his body heal, but the next twenty-four hours will be critical. There's a high chance he won't survive the night.

Vig felt his pulse rise again, and had to sit down, feeling the room spin once more.

\- If he survives the night, - continued Doctor Morales - he'll have to go through three other surgeries before he can fully recover.

Silence sat between the three of them, so thick Vig felt he could cut it with a knife.

\- Look, I usually don't say this to people in order not to get their hopes up - said Doctor Morales as he sat down next to Vigilante. - but there were no complications during the surgery, and chances are that there won't be any after it either. I've truly never seen anyone in such a good shape after being beaten like this. It truly is a miracle. Either your friend is damn strong, or someone up there really likes him.

\- I think it's both. - added Mari with a faint smile.

\- Can we see him? - asked Vigilante, his face as pale as a ghost's.

\- Usually we don't let people stay in the ICU after hours. - said the doctor, scratching his head. - But I think we can make an exception. You guys do so much for us. It's the least we can do.

\- You saved Shining Knight’s life, Doctor Morales. - said Vigilante as he stood up, extending his hand to the Doctor. - You've done more than enough.

He took it and smiled tiredly at the heroes.

\- It's my job Mr. Vigilante. I'm just glad we were able to help.

\- Thank you, Doctor Morales. - said Mari as she too shook hands with the other man.

After he left the two of them entered the ICU and were ordered to wash hands and wear surgical masks. After that a nurse lead them to Justin's room. Upon entering, Vigilante felt his heartbeat rise, and the sight in front of him shattered his heart.

Justin lay on the bed, motionless, his left hand bound up in a splint. His right wrist was punctuated with several IV-s, and he had a tube in his mouth to help him breathe. His torso and head were wrapped in gauze, and the left side of his face was swollen and purple from bruising. A series of wires and cables were attached to him, reading his blood pressure, heart rate and blood-oxygen level. Several monitors in the room were beeping, giving the room an eerie glow.

Vigilante stepped closer, not daring to touch anything, fearing something might happen to Justin. The haunting atmosphere of the room made his skin crawl, and he wished Justin wouldn't have to be here, fighting for his life. He wished he could've done something, anything to stop this madness. But all he could do was stand there, frozen, as his friend was punctuated with tubes and wires to keep him alive.

Mari was the first to step closer, tears running down her face, as she held Justin's right hand. Time seemed to stop in the room and Vigilante had to remind himself to breathe. He felt his emotions pile up, and he wanted to scream, to sob, to yell, anything that would make this anxiety go away.

\- I'll call Mr. Terrific to tell him the news. - said Mari after a few minutes, stepping next to the cowboy. Vigilante simply nodded and continued to stare at his sleeping friend.

\- Hey. - said Vixen softly, putting her hand on his arm. - You okay?

He wasn't okay. He wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep, to forget the events of today forever. He wanted to erase this sight from his brain, wanted to hear Justin talk again, to see his smile, his electric eyes sparkle with life.

\- Yeah. - he said finally, looking back at Mari as reassuringly as he could. - You go on and make the call. I'll be right here.

Mari nodded and exited the room. Vig stared at Justin a few moments more and stepped closer to him. He extended his hand and tenderly held the side of his face, studying the cuts and bruises, tracing the line of his jaw. He tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind his ear, and caressed the side of his head softly.

On the other side of the room he saw a chair, and he pulled it next to Justin's bed and sat down. He reached out to hold his hand, needing to be close to him, to know that he's there and will be alright. He rested his head on top their entwined hands and closed his eyes as his thoughts wandered.

The day had started so well. As the rest of the League went to battle some alien threat in another galaxy, the two of them stayed in the Watchtower. They watched old western movies, and seeing Justin so interested and revolted at the same time made Greg smile. The parade was supposed to be fun and games until that monster Eiling showed up.

He forced himself not to think about the incident. Today's events exhausted him entirely, and this was the first time since he go here that he felt a spark of relief. He felt his pulse slow a little, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Farkas sat on the mahogany floor of his study and crossed his legs while he prepared to meditate. The candles lit in the room gave the atmosphere an eerie aura, the smell of opioids filling the small space of the subbasement.

As he opened his mind to the supernatural, he felt the opium dull his senses. He felt the chains binding his soul break, and he spread his wings as he shot to the sky. The land in front of him was beautiful, just as he remembered it; enormous, flat plains, filled with green and water, animals thriving in the grass, water, the woods and in the air. As he looked around, his soul was pulled to the huge mountains surrounding this small paradise; the Carpathian Basin. His Home.

He felt the winds picking him up, and he was taken high into the sky, higher and higher, until the mountains were but tiny little dots on the ground. The air around him changed, smelling of pine and amber. He felt the winds slowing and soon he found himself on the World Tree.

As he looked up, he saw the stars sparkling with life around it. It was so tall Farkas couldn't see the top, and so vast it took him hours to go around. As he started to climb higher, he saw different animals and spirits roaming the Tree, hiding between branches, eyeing him from a safe distance.

As he climbed higher, he felt the air getting thin and his vision blur, but he kept climbing anyway. Finally he reached a vast branch, where a pack of gray wolves awaited him. They were enormous, maybe as big as grown elephants, just standing there, watching his every step.

Farkas went closer, but the pack was eerily quiet, as if they were waiting for something. Then a howl broke the silence, then another, and the pack parted into two, making way for the newcomers.

A snow-white and a pitch black wolf appeared, walking slowly towards Farkas. They circled him, sniffing towards him, the black wolf growling lowly. The white one sat down in front f him, its eyes as white as its fur, piercing into his very being, revealing the deepest secrets of his soul.

\- Oh, wise ones, I come to you in seek of help. - started Farkas, bowing respectfully to the majestic creatures. - You were once allies to my people, and they gave you nothing, but utmost respect.

The wolves looked at him, all eyes fixed on him, and Farkas felt a shiver go up his spine at the presence of the ancient beings.

\- I humbly ask you, noble ones, to help me seek revenge on them, who destroyed all my people. - he pleaded, his eyes seemingly on fire. - The Christians and their mercenaries, who slayed everyone in the name of their god! The same god who banished you here, to roam the world tree aimlessly, forever lost from the memories of men.

The wolves suddenly all started moving, growling angrily at the mention of the powerful deity, eyes flashing and fangs snapping towards Farkas. The black wolf then roared deafeningly, silencing the pack.

The white wolf, who was silent throughout stood, and stepped to Farkas. The beast was so close, he could feel his hot breath on his face, his fangs as big as a man's forearm. He looked deep in his eyes, and saw the ancient knowledge the being possessed, his intelligent stare unnerving.

He knew what he was asking even without words.

_'Say what you seek.'_

\- Tell me how to kill my enemies. - Farkas stated, his voice trembling with anger, hot tears framing his face. - Show me the Swords of the Holy Cross. Give them to me, and I will slay the tyrannical god and his followers in your name, and in the name of the thousands they murdered in cold blood.

The wolf stared at him for a few moments, as if contemplating his words. Then he looked at the black wolf, nodded slightly, turned around and started to walk away. Just when Farkas wanted to stop him, he saw the black wolf seizing him up hungrily. Alarms went off in his head and his skin crawled when he realized what was about to happen. He only had time to close his eyes as he felt the enormous beast leap on him and snap his mighty jaw, consuming him whole.

For a few moments, he thought he had died, for he only saw blackness in the vast void he was floating in. Then, images started to appear, out of nothing. Farkas couldn't make out what they were at first, but then, he started to understand.

An Asian man with a long, flat blade fought off inhuman beings, striking them down with amazing speed. The monsters were fleeing from the might of the man, or rather the power of the sword he wielded. Farkas felt the silent hum of raw power, and he too felt the urge to run, to cower in fear and hide.

When the man was done, he seethed the sword and put it on his side. Farkas stared at the sword for as long as he could. There was a writing on the side he couldn't decipher. Soon, the vision started to crumble, and Farkas tried to remember the symbols on the sword, before the vision in front of him crumbled, and he started falling. He fell for what seemed to be an eternity, saw the wolves and the world tree getting smaller and smaller, as it soon got out of sight.

The last thing Farkas saw was a brown eagle, circling in the endless sky, when he hit the ground with an enourmous crash.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Farkas awoke with a start, not knowing where he was at first, trying to remember what had happened. He felt a slender hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find Circe in front of him, her eyes showing the slightest hint of worry.

\- Farkas. - she said as she shook him, trying to get him out of the trance. - Wake up!

Farkas looked at her in bewilderment, trying to remember what the wolves had shown him. He got up from the ground hastily, not paying attention to the woman in front of him, and quickly got a parchment and a pencil and started drawing.

Circe looked at him curiously, but didn't interfere. She knew better than to disturb him after one of his other-worldly adventures. She peeked over the other man's broad shoulders to see what this was about.

\- This. - stated Farkas, panting and out of breath - is the answer.

He handed the paper to Circe in excitement, and the witch studied the paper given to her. It was a series of Asian symbols:

 

信仰

 

\- What is this supposed to be? - she asked handing the paper back to Farkas.

\- It is the answer to our problem. - he stated again, his pupils way bigger than usual, his exposed chest sweaty from the trance. - It means 'Faith' in Japanese.

Circe thought for a second, but started to understand where Farkas was going with his train of thought.

\- Fidelacchius, the sword of faith, is in Japan. – he stated, a mad glint in his eye that made Circe afraid and aroused at the same time.

\- Don't worry about that now. - she purred as she stepped closer to the man, running her hands up his toned chest. - You seem a little tired.

\- No time to sleep. - murmured Farkas as he tried to get to his books. – I need to get that sword. - he said, but was distracted by the woman in front of him, who started to shower his neck with sensual kisses.

\- Who said anything about sleeping? - she asked sensually, and Farkas let out a long breath as pleasure started to blossom in the pit of his stomach, his mind hazy and long gone from the opium and the drugs he used to get in trance.

He tried to resist, but his attempts were futile against the goddess, who knew well that he was dull from the drugs and would easily fall for her attention. Finally, Farkas gave in, and he grabbed Circe needily, pinning her to the floor as their mouths crashed.

They made out passionately, kissing, sucking and biting each other. Farkas was so high, he couldn't even care if he was in this word or another as he grabbed her ass with all twelve fingers, their tounges dancing wildly.

Circe, getting advantage of the drugged man's state, flipped them over as she pinned his lover to the ground, straddling him, grinding against his growing erection, seeing the hazy lust in his eyes.

\- Tonight, you are mine. - she stated as the candles slowly went out in the small room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone!  
> Finally an update. I'm sorry it took long, again, but Uni will be Uni :(  
> \- As I said in the beginning notes, this chapter takes place right after the events of the JLU episode, 'Patriot Act', which is one of my favorite episodes ever, not only because it has Vig and Shining Knight in it, but because it is a terrifying example of people who are blinded by power and driven by false ideals. As some of you may know the original USA PATRIOT Act of 2001 is an American governmental document against terrorism, which practically states that if terrorism is involved, the government can do almost anything to counter it, even take away people's basic rights. This episode shows how a government can do more harm than good for its people when it takes radical measures to guarantee safety.  
> \- Fidelacchius is the second in the line of Holy Swords from The Dresden files, the sword of Faith, which our villain, Farkas already has his eyes on. The japanese symbol means 'faith'.  
> \- The relationship between Circe and Farkas gets more complicated, the kind of realationship that is compleatly toxic, but one that we love to hate ;3  
> Thats all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! If so, please leave some kudos or a comment, or if you didn't like it please do tell me why <3  
> Have a lovely one <3


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved.  
> This chapter is dedicated to Callie_Girl, for being such a nice commenter <3

Vigilante slowly awoke the next morning to the sound of a phone ringing. As he sat up, he felt his head throb and his back hurt as he squinted at the morning sunlight coming in through the window. He looked up in the direction of the sound and saw Mari shuffling through her bag, looking for her phone.

  
\- It's John. - she said quietly, as if afraid of waking up Justin.

  
\- Go ahead. - answered Greg the unasked question. - I'll be right here.

  
Mari nodded once, and turned towards Justin's bed, as if afraid of leaving his side. Greg felt quite the same, fearing that something might happen in the few minutes of his absence. Finally, she left the room to talk to the Green Lantern.

  
He looked at his comatose friend once more, checking for any sign that he'd be feeling better or worse. Nothing seemed any different from the last time; Justin was still lying peacefully on the bed, his breathing loud and rhythmical. Greg released a shaky breath. Up until now some part of him hoped that yesterday's events were simply a bad dream, that nothing of this actually happened. His rational part knew that it was foolish, but he just couldn't help himself.

  
Greg let go of Justin's hand for the first time since they arrived and went to the little sink in the corner of the room. His reflection in the mirror looked terrible; his eyes were puffy and red with dark circles under them, his hair disheveled and somehow he looked years older. He felt that way too. He washed his hands and face when he heard a loud rumble from his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and his body was protesting. At the same time, he still felt nauseous from the concussion and felt sick if he had to think about food. Still, he'd have to eat something sooner or later.

  
He decided to ignore it for now and was about to sit back next to Justin when Mari entered again. This time he had a better view on the heroine; for anyone else, she would look fine, but Greg could see the exhaustion on her face and the ever-present worry in her posture.

  
\- What's up? - he asked her as they stood together at the end of Justin's bed, eyeing him worriedly.

  
\- He asked mostly about Justin. And about me of course. He said that the whole League is buzzing about what you guys did, and everyone sends his regards.  
"A lot of good that's gonna do him." thought Greg bitterly.

  
\- He also said that Wonder Woman is on her way to visit Justin. She should be here any minute.

  
\- Hmph. That's nice of her. Didn't think any of the Big Guns would come.

  
\- They are just as worried as we are. - said Mari meaningfully, her eyes dark and serious.

  
Silence sat between the three of them for a few moments. They both stared at Justin, the sight still making Greg's heart ache. He suddenly felt Mari's slender body next to his, and he lifted his arm to put it around her shoulder.

  
\- He'll be fine. - he heard himself say, rather to reassure himself than Mari. He felt the other hero nod a little and they stayed that way for a few moments, giving each other strength. Greg was thankful to have her there with him and couldn't even imagine what he'd do without her. Even though he was usually very outgoing and friendly with everyone, he had very few close friends in his life. Sure, he was on good terms with most of the Leaguers, or at least on a professional basis, but none of them were as close to him as Mari. She was easily his closest friend.

  
That is until his literal knight in shining armor came along. Ever since he had met Justin his life was turned upside down, and he felt more alive than ever before. Every day was a new adventure with him; even though he had thought he knew many things about the world, he had to face the truth, that in reality he hardly knew anything. With Justin, he managed to see the world from a whole different perspective, got to know something new every day not just about the world, but about himself as well. His friendship with Justin was different from any of his other relationships, but he didn't know why. He was just simply more important to him than the rest of the people.

  
His train of thought was interrupted when the doors opened to reveal Wonder Woman. She was as beautiful as ever, even in civilian clothes she radiated power and authority. Her usually fierce attitude was replaced by something else, worry of course, but it was not only that. Anger, maybe? As Greg looked at her, there was something in her eyes he couldn't quite wrap his fingers around. She stopped a little as she stepped in, her eyes lingering on the fallen knight. Her face looked sad for a few moments, then like a summer storm, electric eyes almost sparkled with fury. Greg had a feeling he would never want to be on the other end of that stare.

  
A few moments later she forced herself to look at the other heroes, and her expression softened a little as she stepped closer to him.

  
\- Vigilante. - she greeted him with a hand to his shoulder. - We were so worried.

  
\- Ah'm okay. - he answered, but it came out more of a whisper than a statement.

  
\- We're already looking for that abomination, Eiling. - she stated, her voice determined, barely hiding anger. - When we find him, we'll bring him to justice.

  
\- And what good will that do to Justin? - blurted Greg before he could stop himself.

  
Diana didn't seem hurt at the comment, simply looked at the fallen hero with a soft expression. Mari was silent, no doubt having the same thoughts as him.

  
\- I know this isn't much comfort Greg. - she stated, stepping closer to Justin, her voice becoming softer, more sincere. - But it is all we can do right now. Everything else that happens is up to him and the gods.

  
Greg rubbed his eyes and felt more tired than he had in years. He knew Wonder Woman was right, but he felt so frustrated. He wanted to help Justin more than anyone, yet here he was, feeling sick and hurt and tired and he couldn't do anything to help his best friend.

  
\- I came to relieve you from duty. - stated Diana suddenly, making Greg snap out of his thoughts. - I will watch over Justin. You two go home and get some rest.  
\- Ah'm sorry Ma'am, but I ain't leaving the side of this man until he wakes up. - stated Greg, crossing his arms in denial.

  
\- Me neither. - said Vixen, stepping next to the cowboy. - Justin would do the same for us.

  
\- Look. - reasoned the amazon, her voice tinted with sympathy - I know how you feel. And I'm saying this as your friend, not your superior. You two look like you've been down to Hades and back. Greg, you have a concussion, which can be serious if you're not careful. And Mari, you've been on duty for more than thirty hours now. I know you both want to help, but you are of no use to anyone if you faint from exhaustion.

  
Greg looked like he was about to argue, but was cut short by the determined amazon, who apparently wasn't taking no for an answer.

  
\- Now, as your superior, I am telling you to go home and take a rest. Have something to eat, take a shower and sleep just a few hours. I'll be here, and if anything happens you'll be the first to know, I promise.

  
\- But what if the League needs you? - argued Mari from the side of the cowboy.

  
\- The League will survive a day without me. - she stated bluntly. - Besides, - she continued tenderly, her eyes lingering on Justin - aiding a friend in need is more important then League bureaucracy.

  
Greg felt himself giving up and raised his hands in defeat.

 

\- Alright. Ah hear ya. But call us if there is anything. Anything.

  
\- I will. - nodded Diana as she walked them out of the ICU. As they were about to leave, Diana assured them one more time.

  
\- He'll be fine.

  
\- How do you know? - asked Greg, his voice hoarse.

  
Diana was silent for a few moments.

  
\- Because anywhere Justin goes, he seems to have a greater power following him around, guiding him. Even in the direst situations, he always comes out on top.

  
\- On top? - asked Mari incredulously - I don't see how he is on the top of this situation.

  
\- It may not seem like it, but this was the only way he was able to emerge victoriously. - she stated, facing the two heroes. - Eiling was stronger than him, and he could've killed Justin easily. And he would have, had Justin not inspired those people to stand up against the monster. He gives others unimaginable power through his faith. Maybe we should have a little faith in him for a change.

  
Diana's wisdom gave the two heroes some comfort, and for the first time in the last few hours, Greg felt a little hope at the bottom of his heart. They said their farewells, and the two of them left the ICU and stepped to the busy halls of the Metropolis Hospital.

  
As they walked down the busy corridors, Greg saw the hospital Chapel in a quiet corner.

  
\- Why don't you go on ahead - he told Mari as he stopped to face her. - Ah'll catch up to you later.

  
\- I don't want you to go alone. - she worried. - You're still hurt.

\- Ah'll call a cab. - he assured her. - Don't worry.

  
Mari looked unsure but agreed a few moments later.

  
\- Call me if there's anything, okay?

  
\- Yeah, Ah hear yah. Come here.

  
They hugged for a few moments, and Greg felt some of the stress leave his body.

  
\- What would Ah do without ya?

  
He felt the woman smile, and they said their farewells as they parted. After she left, Greg made his way to the small hospital chapel at the end of the fourth-floor corridor.  
It was a small room with minimalist style; five rows of wooden benches stood behind each other in two isles, taking up one half of the room, while in the other half stood a small altar with a wooden cross in the middle. It was simple, but somewhat comforting after the rush of the hospital and the choking gloominess of the ICU.  
Greg stood in the door for a few moments, taking in the quiet, the subdued colors and lights, then slowly made his way to one of the benches and sat down. It's been a while since he's been to church. He remembered to take off his hat, his mother always scolded him when he didn't.

  
As he sat there, he felt his whole body ache, and let his thoughts wander, chasing around in his head.

  
That day had started so well for them. They watched movies together with Justin, laughing and talking about anything that crossed their mind. He remembered how his brows would furrow in confusion, or how the sides of his cheeks would quiver in certain scenes. He watched his long lashes, his long nose, and soft lips as he talked, his hands mesmerizing him as he talked.

  
The nightmare that happened after seemed so alien. It was still hard to process that it actually had happened. If only he would have been faster, or stronger, maybe Justin wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe if he'd been smarter or...

  
Greg knew he shouldn't blame himself, but he couldn't help it. He felt bad and wanted to feel even worse, to somehow share the pain Justin was no doubt having right now. He opened his eyes, and for the first time in the past twenty-four hours, the throbbing of his head subdued a little, the secluded chapel probably the quietest place in the whole hospital.

  
He looked at the wooden cross in the center of the wall, thinking about Justin, about his condition, about how unfair this damned situation is. He felt bitter and hurt and angry at the same time but kept it at bay. He put his hands together and started talking, looking at the wooden cross.

  
\- Ah don't know if You can hear me. Maybe You're not even there. Even if You are, Ah don't know if You'd listen to the prayer of an unfaithful man. I know I'm just a nobody. One in billions. And it's been quite a while since we last talked. Still, Ah just thought You should know that Justin makes You look pretty good. Even after all these years, I started thinking about You again because of him. I know we weren't close or anythin', but I thought we got along, You know? So if You'd let something bad happen to him after all he's done for You, I'd think less of You. If anyone, he deserves better than this. And I think You should make sure he gets it.

  
Silence sat in the chapel. Nobody answered back.

  
\- And while we're on the subject - he continued, his voice rising, becoming more emotional - I think the rules You made here suck. You don't get involved anymore in our business, and Your angels don't seem very active either. We try our best to protect people, risking our lives every day, and get nothing for it. We wait for the bad guys to make a move, and just hope the best, because that is all we can do, since You're clearly on vacation right now.

  
Greg was now standing, jabbing his finger at the podium, almost screaming.

  
\- The bad guys get to cheat and unload their inhuman power here on earth, while You sit there, being all mighty and holy, while my friend, Your chosen knight, who has fought for You his entire life is dying! What the hell is wrong with You?!

  
\- Calm down, son. - came suddenly a deep voice from behind Greg, and he whirled around to find a tall man standing behind him, his hands in his pockets. - This is no way to act in a hospital.

  
Greg felt his ears burning from embarrassment. He felt like an idiot. What was he thinking?

  
\- Thought you're gonna tell me not to yell in a chapel. - answered Greg as he sat back down, feeling miserable. The man walked up next to him and stood there, facing the small altar, his hands still in his pockets.

  
\- There would be no point in that now would there? You're angry at Him. There's nothing I can do about it. Do you mind? - he asked as he pointed to the row next to Greg to sit in it. He nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes, the golden light in the chapel warming up Greg's cold fingers.

  
\- You have a friend here? - asked the man, glancing at the cowboy with ice blue eyes. Greg simply nodded, not in the mood to talk. He didn't even know why he came here in the first place. Why would he look for God's company after all this time, he didn't know.

  
\- And he's in a bad shape, I recon. - Continued the man, his voice laced with sympathy.

  
Greg didn't say anything, just glanced at the stranger tiredly. He was in his late forties, his dark brown hair starting to turn grey at the sides. He had a small plastic ID card strapped to his chest pocket, stating his name. Michael something. Greg couldn't quite make it out. Michael had a stern look, his features sharp and regal. But his eyes seemed to smile, even when he looked solemn and serious. Somehow he radiated an aura of calm, sturdy power, like an ancient fortress.

  
\- It's okay to be mad at Him, son. - he continued, his voice laced with sympathy. - It isn't His fault. But He understands.

  
\- He may understand, but He doesn't care. Why would He? - asked Greg, trying to keep his trembling voice at bay in order not to have another breakdown. - Ah mean all those people out there... Not just here but in all the worlds. Why would he care about what happens to one little person in one little planet out of hundreds and thousands of millions?

  
Michael seemed to think about that for a while. He looked at the cross, as if deep in thought when he answered.

  
\- If you ask me, you're on a wrong assumption, boy.

  
\- Meaning?

  
\- It seems to me you are assuming something you shouldn't. That God sees things as you do. One thing at a time. But God is supposed to be omnipotent right? Meaning He sees and hears and knows All. Think about that. He knows your joy, my joy, the deepest secrets of your heart, every fear and sorrow you have. He also feels everything you do, not just the happiness, but the pain as well. So if you ask me, the question here isn't how God could care about just one person. The question is, how could He not?

  
Greg snorted, and the man smiled a little at that.

  
\- More optimism than you want to hear right now. - he said more as a fact than a question. - I hear you son.

He turned and started walking out of the chapel, his heavy boots clanking on the ground.

  
\- One more thing. - he said turning halfway back to glance at the cowboy. - You shouldn't think about this as something random. Maybe there's an act of balance here. Maybe God was preparing the both of you to be ready to face a long-forgotten enemy of your Holy Knight.

  
Greg's eyes widened and he whirled around but the man was nowhere to be seen. He went outside to check him in the hallway, but nothing. There was no way he could have disappeared that quick. Unless he's Batman, which Greg doubted.

  
He walked back inside the chapel and saw the Bible opened on the bench where he sat. He could have sworn that wasn't there before. He held it and read the passage that was underlined with a pencil.

  
"And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love."  
1 Corinthians 13:13

  
Greg scratched his head in confusion and rubbed his tired eyes. He must've hit his head harder than he had thought. As he took one final look at the altar, he got his hat back on and exited the small chapel, leaving the Bible open in the golden sunlight.

 

* * *

  
  
It was foolish of him to come here.

  
He knew the sword would be well protected, that the knight's teammates were smart enough to take it to safety immediately. Yet something still drew him here, into the busy halls of the Metropolis Hospital.

  
Farkas stared at the fallen knight, deep in thought. When he first heard that he was alive after all these years, he felt shocked. Even though he's seen him many times on pictures and videos, some part of him still couldn't believe it. But now the young boy lay right in front of his eyes, helpless and fighting for his life.

  
\- You just can't lose, can you Old Man? - he muttered, then looked up at the ceiling of the room sadly. - You have to put this poor boy through all this again, just because You can't admit that You were wrong.

  
Seeing the Shining Knight like this gave him mixed emotions. The boy was so young. Couldn't have been more than 25 years old. He would've expected himself to feel good about his condition, to gloat at his fallen foe. Instead, he somehow felt... disappointed. Even back then, when they first encountered each other, the young knight gained his respect for his strength and courage. His unyielding loyalty to that bastard god of his amazed him.

  
He didn't even think about taking him out in his weakened state. He had that much respect left in him from the old times. Only the lowest strikes down a foe who is unable to fight.

  
He still didn't know why he came. The amazon was gone temporarily but would be back any minute. He's risking himself, his plan and the whole mission, but for what? To take one last glimpse at his foe before they battle once more?

  
Maybe he needed to reassure himself that this was the path he had to take. It might not be the easy one or the right one, but he was forced to take it a long time ago, and he wasn't about to give up. If God wanted to play this way, then by all means.

  
Let the Games begin.

  
As if on cue, the doors suddenly opened, and the tall amazon appeared. The moment she saw him, she dropped the papers and her coffee. Without wasting a moment, he lounged at Farkas with lethal grace, but he was already halfway out the window, putting distance between himself and the raged Greek. He felt like an idiot, compromising the mission for such trivial matters. What was he thinking?

  
He used his ring on his right index finger to open a portal. As he jumped in it he briefly looked behind him and saw the amazon. She was close. Too close. At this rate, she will catch him in no time.

  
He was a few blocks away from the hospital when he exited the portal, but wasted no time, knowing that the Greek hero would catch up with him in seconds. So he quickly got out a piece of chalk from his pocket and started drawing on the concrete. His circle was a little sloppy, even an amateur would see that, but he had no time to waste. The reason Farkas managed to survive this long was because he picked his battles. He could take on the amazon if he wanted to, he had no doubt that he could stand his ground. But if he would, she would no doubt call for backup and defeat him that way, or if he did manage to defeat her on his own, he would become enemy number one on the JLU's watch-list, which was the last thing he needed.

  
He finished the circle with sloppy motions and stood in the middle of it. He felt movement from the corner of his eye and saw the amazon flying towards him with inhuman speed. He quickly got out a small veil and poured the blood on the circle.

  
\- Haza! - he cried as the blood hit the floor. Just when Wonder Woman was about to hit him with the strength of a freight train, the circle closed, and she hit an invisible barrier with full force. She fell back a little and stood in front of the wall. Farkas looked back at her, dark eyes gleaming menacingly.

  
\- Who are you? - demanded Wonder Woman in rage, eyes sparkling with fury at the stranger.

  
Farkas stood his ground and stepped closer to the amazon, careful not to disrupt the circle of energy between them.

  
\- Stay out of this amazon. - he warned as the energy slowly piled up in the circle. - My quarrel is not with thee.

  
As he said those words, red light flashed, and a few moments later Wonder Woman stood alone in the empty ally. She looked at the smoldering circle and immediately called the watchtower.

  
\- This is Wonder Woman. - she stated grimly - I need a mystic down here to my current location ASAP. Shining Knight is compromised, he is not safe in the Metro Hospital anymore. Get a medical team to move him to Metro Tower immediately.

  
\- This is Mr. Terrific. - she heard the young genius answer in her commlink. - What happened Diana?

  
\- An unknown man infiltrated the hospital and managed to get in Shining Knight's room. I chased him out, but he escaped. I am returning to Justin's side until backup and the medical team gets here. Get Zatanna or Constantine down here too. I think we're dealing with a warlock, maybe it has to do something with Eiling's rampage from yesterday.

  
\- Copy that. The medical team is on its way, and I'm sending Hawk and Dove as extra security personnel.

  
Diana was already flying back to Justin's room, her mind racing furiously. Who was this man? What did he want? If he had wanted to kill Justin he would've had the chance to do so. So why didn't he? She was also mad with herself for being so careless. In the few minutes she stepped outside to take a call from the League, this man managed to sneak in, maybe through the window, but more possibly a portal of some kind. She noted to herself to get Constantine, or whoever comes to investigate, take a look at Justin's room too.

  
As she flew back through the window she stopped to examine the fallen knight for any signs of trouble. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Diana wasn't taking chances.

  
\- Nurse! - she called to a woman passing by who stopped immediately, looking a little wide-eyed at the authoritative voice of the Heroine. - I need you to take a look at my friend. An unknown man infiltrated the hospital and we have to make sure he didn't tamper with Justin or any of these devices.

  
\- Oh my God. - she breathed as she stepped closer to examine Justin and the devices. She pressed a button on the wall and talked into the microphone for a few seconds, asking for a doctor to take a more thorough look and for security personnel to sweep the Hospital for any intruders.

  
\- There's no need to call the police. The intruder is already gone.

  
\- I'm sorry Ma'am, but it is the protocol for the hospital to call the police in such matters. - she answered apologetically.

  
\- Sister, this is Justice League business. I already called for backup. Speaking of which, they should be here any minute, so please inform security to lead them here when they arrive. I also need you to make this man ready to move to a secure location in- -

  
\- Excuse me. - interrupted a male voice. - What's happening?

  
\- An intruder was found in the room, Dr. Morales. - reported the nurse as the doctor started to examine Justin. - I examined the devices, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. I examined our patient as well, and he shows no signs that anything is wrong, but I would like to have your opinion on it.

  
\- And who are you, Miss? - he asked, not looking up from Justin as he spoke.

  
\- I am Wonder Woman from the Justice League. As I was telling your colleague, We are moving Shining Knight to a secure location, so if you would get him prepared for the JL medical team, We would really appreciate it.

  
Doctor Morales looked up for the first time as if only now realizing who he's talking to.

  
\- I'm sorry Ma'am, but moving him in this condition would jeopardize his condition, which is stable at the moment, but can spiral if we're not careful. We just can't take that risk.

  
\- His life is in danger if we leave him here as well. - countered Wonder Woman, crossing her arms as she towered above the other man. - Plus if the intruder does come back, everyone in this area will be in danger. We cannot take that risk. So Doctor Morales, please make him ready to be moved as soon as possible.

  
Seeing the steely resolve of the amazon and the seriousness of the situation, he nodded after a few moments and started giving orders to the nurses entering the room. A few minutes later the JL medical team arrived and took over the procedure, and Justin was ready to go in just a few minutes.

  
\- Thank you for everything you did Doctor. - Turned Wonder Woman to face Morales. - You saved my friend's life.

  
\- I couldn't have done it without him. - answered the doctor as they shook hands. - His fighting spirit pulled him through the worst. It was my privilege to help such a noble man.

  
\- The League will be paying for your services as soon as possible.

  
\- Oh, Don't worry about that now. Just make sure he recovers.  
\- Will do Doctor, and thank you again.

  
Doctor Morales and the nurses watched as the team exited the room, followed by the imposing Wonder Woman. As the elevator doors closed, he hoped that whatever happens to the Shining Knight, God will be on his side throughout the long journey ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so embarrassed this took soo long to update, again, sorry for the delay. :(  
> But in turn, I hope I will be able to satisfy all of you with this new chapter. This one is a little more philosophical than the previous ones, but I still managed to put a little action in there ;)  
> I hope you all like it, and as usual, feel free to comment or ask and leave some kudos if you liked it <3  
> Have a great one <3


End file.
